Hold On Tight 2
by PerfectxSweetheartx
Summary: Now that Gabriella and Troy are married, it's time to add new members to their small family. However, things arent always as they seem, and there's always someone out to destroy happiness. It's time for Troy and Gabriella to hold on tighter.
1. Together

**I'M SO SORRY MY LOVELY READERS. I know this is so late, but I wanted the first chapter to be PERFECT, so I refused to post it until I was satisfied. **

**AND, I know Under & Over hasn't been updated in a while but I'm working on that too! I've just been so busy lately and I'm so, so sorry. Forgive me? Hahha.**

**Okay guys, this is the sequel to Hold on Tight ! I'm so excited to be writing this story, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. It's kind of just an opening. ((:**

Hold on Tight 2

Chapter 1

Together

It was beautiful, perfect even. Everything about their wedding day had been more than magnificent and life altering. That day was the only thing she could think of as she was wheeled down the hospital hallway towards the closest available room.

Gabriella breathed deeply as she was told, gripping the bar of the mobile bed so drastically that she knew when she let go there would be a dent where her left hand had been. She stared up at the white ceiling with a blank expression, the white whizzing by as if it were a movie. She could only think of her wedding day. It was actually quite humorous to her. She was about to go into labor and her wedding day was all she could think about.

Maybe it was because that day that she married Troy Bolton, and this current day that she would be giving birth to their first born, were both the biggest moments in her life. She remembered his goofy grin at the end of the aisle. The way his knee twitched anxiously. The way he stared at her as she slowly walked down the carpeted pathway that was meant just for her. She remembered it as if it were yesterday. I mean, who wouldn't remember their wedding day?

_FLASHBACK_

"_Gabriella?" _

_The young brunette stopped biting her lip nervously and turned her head towards her mother. "Yeah?" _

_Maria grinned and hugged her daughters arm tighter as it was locked with hers. "I-I don't know how you grew up so fast." The mother sniffled back her tears. _

_Gabriella's tense stance softened and she giggled softly. "Me neither." She whispered. _

"_Your father would be so proud of who you've become." Maria smiled painfully and proudly as she looked at her daughter who held so many of her late husband's features. _

_The young brunette paused briefly, just staring at her mother before speaking softly. "Thanks mom." Gabriella looked down, holding back tears. She barely talked about her father, especially not with her mother. It was just too hard for the both of them. However, she knew in the bottom of her heart that her father was watching as his little girl was about to get married. "I wish he were here." Gabriella admitted quietly, not wanting to upset her mother. _

"_Me too, love." Maria kissed her daughters cheek gently before taking her stance and nodding. "Now, are you ready to get married?" She asked, pulling herself together. _

_Gabriella grinned and straightened up, listening for her cue to start walking. She was so nervous, so anxious. All she wanted to do was get this over with, so she could be with Troy. It had been over two days since they had seen each other. Taylor and Chad insisted they be separated until the actual day. Troy called almost every hour, checking to see if she and the baby were okay. She was currently three months pregnant and showing, though not that much. Only Troy, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella's mother and of course herself knew about the pregnancy._

_Suddenly Maria nudged her shoulder and Gabriella jumped slightly. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that they had started to walk towards the large doorframe that led outside into the garden. Gabriella came closer towards the exit of the country club and her grin grew larger and larger, before it melted into a timid smile as her guests came into view. _

_The mother and daughter paused at the doorframe and then continued to walk slowly down the aisle made up of wild flowers. Gabriella slowly looked up and almost started hyperventilating when she locked eyes with her future husband. He looked so handsome, so unrealistic, standing there waiting with a grin for her to join him. He looked so suave in his black tux and bow tie, his hair combed. It looked so soft, Gabriella just wanted to walk over and place her hands in it, she wanted to run her fingers through his brown locks and kiss him passionately. She couldn't help but notice Troy's knee bop back and forth anxiously. She grinned at his boyish cuteness._

_She suddenly thought back to when they first met. It was like an epic love story the way their high school romance blossomed into something greater, and then as if it were fate, they were brought back together after years of being apart. Then, finally, it all led to marriage and a child on the way. It was like a fairytale. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Mrs. Bolton, are you with us?" The blonde nurse asked frantically.

Gabriella blinked frantically to get out of her trance and nodded.

"Baby, breathe." Troy chimed in.

Gabriella turned towards her husband of seven months and smiled weakly, squeezing his hand tighter as she was pushed into a room, Troy walking beside her the whole way.

_FLASHBACK_

_Troy gulped and took in a deep breathe as his future wife came into view. The sun hit her long curly hair so radiantly that it shined as if she were his guardian angel._

_Gabriella's dress flowed down her petite body elegantly. It was thin-strapped and had a deep v-neck. The white was of pearl and the light from the sun only made it look better. The long train followed her magically and the material of the dress made her look as if she were floating. Gabriella's slight baby bump hardly showed through the tight, yet loose fabric, but nothing could hide it from Troy. He was the father of that small bump and he loved being able to see it. _

_Gabriella blushed as he stared at her adoringly, she looked down and giggled to herself before looking around and smiling at the guests. Troy grinned goofily at her cute, shy personality. Her skin looked so soft, so touchable. He just wanted to run to her, to meet her halfway, and engulf her fragile body into his safe embrace._

_Before he knew it Gabriella and his future mother in law were standing only mere feet away from him. He watched as Maria kissed his fiancés forehead, whispered something to her, and then released her arm. Troy quickly stepped forward and held out his hand. _

_Gabriella turned around and looked down at Troy's hand, as it awaited hers. It was like a symbol that meant 'trust me to be with you forever'. Almost immediately tears started flowing quietly down her flawless face. She reached out and took his hand, holding on for dear life as she took her place across from him on the alter._

Troy grinned, knowing they were tears of joy. He held her hands in his and didn't dare break eye contact. He slowly wiped her tears away with his thumb and waited for the reverend to start.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Alright Gabriella, here comes another contraction…now we're just going to wait this out. The baby isn't quite ready to come out yet." The nurse stood beside Gabriella's hospital bed, across from Troy who stood on the opposite side, star ing down at his wife in labor. He looked mortified.

"I want the drugs! Give me the damn drugs!" Gabriella shrieked, squeezing Troy's hand so tightly he thought it might fall off. Troy cringed at the shrill of his wife's scream.

"Mrs. Bolton…you agreed to a natural birth…I-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT." Gabriella bellowed. "I changed my fucking mind. Now give me the drugs woman." She narrowed her eyes at the nurse who stayed calm and continued to smile. Troy looked at the nurse with a panicked expression, surprised at Gabriella's profane language. However, he couldn't blame her, it did look mighty painful.

The nurse turned to the wreck of a father. "This happens all the time. The mother agrees to natural birth and then begs for an epidural. Don't worry about it." The nurse checked Gabriella's IV before walking towards the door. "The doctor will be right in. I'll leave you two alone. Mr. Bolton, just comfort her and make sure she's breathing properly."

The young mans eyes widened in fear. "What?! You're leaving?!" Troy panicked.

"The baby will come out when he's ready." The nurse smiled, being used to the frantic environment of a birth room. "Stay calm Mrs. Bolton." She said as if she had been saying it her whole life.

"STAY CALM?! HOW THE HELL DO-" Gabriella screamed painfully as another contraction took place. "Holy hell." She whispered weakly when it was over. Troy winced as the feeling in his hand began to disappear.

The nurse cringed and left the room. "What a bitch." Gabriella grumbled, collapsing against the bed, sweat dripping down her forehead. Troy combed her hair back with his other hand and stroked her damp cheek.

"You're fine baby. You can do this."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his attempt at comfort. "Oh really? Why don't you try pushing a baby out of your vagina." She was sour when in pain. Troy gulped and decided to stay quiet from now on. He sighed in relief when Dr. Keefe walked in.

"How are you doing Gabriella?" The tall man asked with a happy smile.

Troy frowned and worriedly looked to his wife who had an angry expression on her face. He shouldn't have asked that question.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was time for her to say her vows. Gabriella ran her loving speech through her head one more time before looking up to meet Troy's eyes. In an instant she forgot every word she was about to say, but that didn't matter, because all that was left was what she really felt for this man. This man that had been there so many times, the one who took care of her, who loved her unconditionally, and the one man that had saved her. Gabriella smiled gently before locking her eyes with her future husband. _

"_You make me feel like a little girl again…" She whispered shyly, tears slipping from her eyes. Gabriella took a deep breathe before continuing. "I love when you include me in your…adventures. I love it." She said sincerely, making Troy erupt in butterflies. He squeezed her hand for encouragement to continue. "Everything about my life feels a million times more special, just because I chose to fall in love with you." Gabriella giggled softly making Troy gulp at her words. "You're the only one that can make me smile when I'm sad, or make me hyper when I'm tired." She looked down timidly thinking about the last words she wanted to say, the last words of her wedding vows. "You mean so much to me, and everyday I thank god that you chose me. You're like my personal miracle." Gabriella looked up with glazed over eyes, choking on her sobs. "I-I love you Troy, very much, more than anything else in this world." _

_Gabriella leaned into Troy's touch as he placed his hand on her cheek, touched by her words. The crowd ooed, sitting in the white chairs with smiles on their faces. Taylor and Sharpay watched with glazed eyes as their best friend poured her heart out. _

_Oh god, now it was Troy's turn. "Troy…it's your turn." The reverend said with a peaceful smile. _

_Troy nodded and met Gabriella's eyes. He was never good at expressing his deepest emotions, especially in front of a crowd. Gabriella bit her lip with patience waiting for him to speak. "Everything about you I love." He choked out, laughing nervously as she giggled silently. "Your giggle, your hair, your smell." Troy rubbed his thumb over Gabriella's hand. "Everyday I ask myself how a guy like me got such an amazing woman like you." Troy smiled as she blushed. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you, if I didn't wake up with you next to me every morning." He took deep breath before continuing. "Ella, you're the most important person in my life, you mean the most to me. There aren't words to describe how much I love you, I can only hope you always remember that I do, and I always will. You're like my other half, the ying to my yang, the peanut butter to my PB&J." The guests along with Gabriella laughed. "Thanks for uh, agreeing to marry me." Troy chuckled. The guests laughed again. Troy was just too much of Troy to not crack jokes while reciting his vows. He turned back to being serious and lifted Gabriella's hand, kissing it gently. "I love you Gabriella." He whispered genuinely, causing new tears to cascade down her face. _

_She took a deep breath and stared at Troy, her Troy._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Why won't this baby just come out already?" Gabriella whispered with exhaustion.

"Just a little longer Mrs. Montez, I can sense it will be soon." The doctor sat in position at Gabriella's opening.

"Bolton." Gabriella whispered weakly.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked.

Gabriella looked up with fiery eyes. "It's Mrs. _Bolton_."

Troy grinned cheekily at her insistence for her proper name, his last name. He looked at the doctor with a smirk of pride.

"You're doing great, baby." Troy whispered, patting her forehead with a cold wet cloth.

Gabriella smiled slightly and went back to breathing deeply. It had been a couple hours since first arriving at the hospital and she was too drained out to yell or be angry anymore.

She took in a sharp breath as another deep pain ran down her spine and throughout her whole body. She let out a piercing scream and clutched Troy's hand along with the bed sheets.

"Alright Mrs. Bolton, this is it. I can see the baby crowning, I need you to push." The doctor placed his hands in position and gave Gabriella the go. "Push Gabriella!"

Gabriella didn't have any energy left in here. She was so tired, so out of life. She so badly just wanted to get this baby out and collapse next to Troy in their nice warm bed. However, the doctor had just told her that this was it, the moment she would have to use all her strength to push out a little Troy and Gabriella. She let out one long defeaning scream and pushed with all her might, just wanting to get through the pain. Before she knew it the pain had subsided, to a slight throbbing. She dropped back onto the pillows and breathed deeply.

"Oh my god…" Troy breathed beside her.

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and looked down, seeing her beautiful baby boy in the doctor's arms. She gasped slightly and barely noticed as tears flooded down her face. She watched with motherly happiness as Troy cut the umbilical cord of their little creation and as the doctor carefully bundled him up in blue blankets.

Troy gulped and took their baby in his arms, being extra gentle, the new born feeling so tiny and fragile in his large arms. He stared down in shock and awe into the blue eyes that matched his own, the blue eyes of his baby boy. "H-he has my eyes." Troy breathed in amazement.

Gabriella placed her hand over her mouth and sobbed. He had Troy's eyes! Troy's beautiful eyes! She held out her arms and signaled for Troy to let her hold him.

The new father gently placed their baby in Gabriella's arms and kneeled down next to the bed, his face next to Gabriella's. He kissed her cheek lovingly and thankfully. Grateful she had let him share with her such a gift, such a miracle. They had created a healthy, handsome, baby boy.

_A little Bolton._

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER (:**


	2. Frustration

Hold On Tight 2

Chapter 2

Frustration

Gabriella groaned as yet another cry was heard from down the hall. She clenched her eyes shut and prayed that he would stop and just sleep for more than a couple hours.

"I'll get him." Troy mumbled from next to her, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes and glancing at the bedside clock that read fifteen minutes past four in the morning. The married couple was absolutely exhausted, not getting more than four hours of sleep a night ever since the baby came home.

Gabriella sighed, with a drained expression. "Thanks."

Troy nodded, standing from the warmth of his bed and trudging through the hall to his sons room. "Hey buddy." Troy whispered, leaning over the crib and lifting the baby from its bed. "What's the matter?" He sat in the rocking chair located in the corner of the room and held little Cameron close. The baby just looked up at his father with his matching blue eyes and continued to cry and wince slightly, but not as bad as before. "Come on big guy, give your dad a break." Troy kissed Cameron lightly on the forehead, attempting to calm him.

After many hours of conversing over the name, Troy and Gabriella had decided on Cameron Jay Bolton. Gabriella had picked the first name and Troy had gotten to pick the middle name. In the end both parents were just as happy.

Slowly, little by little, Cam started to quiet down in Troy's arms, like he always did. Gabriella called it magic how Cam would doze off every time his father held him, she often got mad at how she didn't have the gift of being able to soothe their baby, but she didn't hold it against Troy…most of the time.

As the infant fell asleep Troy sighed with relief and placed him back in his crib. He watched his son breathe in and out for a couple seconds before smiling and leaving the room, walking back to the comfort of his own bed.

He dropped himself onto his side of the bed and smiled tiredly as Gabriella instantly curled into his side, both of them falling asleep fast.

…

Both Troy and Gabriella had gotten little sleep, leaving them in sour moods and taking it out on each other. The beginning of parenthood was never easy. They hardly slept, and hadn't made love for almost ten months. It was an understatement to say both young adults were not happy at this time of their lives. However neither regretted having Cameron, they knew they would get through anything if they stuck together, and they also knew things would get better. Things always got better when they were together.

Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair and giving Gabriella an annoyed look. "For the last time, I can't Gabriella. I have practice in fifteen minutes. Stop asking the same question over and over damn it."

"Oh my god, I know that, but I just have to run into the office for a little bit and check some things. You seriously can't stay here while I just take five seconds!"

"You're on maternity leave, you don't have to be going into the office!"

"You're not giving up basketball! Why should I have to give up my work?!"

"We already talked about this, I'm going to be working and you said you were taking time off, don't mess up the plan now." Troy grabbed his basketball bag and spun around towards the front door.

"Troy!" Gabriella growled. "We are not done talking about this!"

"Yes we are." Troy hissed slamming the door behind him.

Gabriella watched the closed door with anger and disappointment. Suddenly Cam was heard crying from upstairs. She looked up the stairs and closed her eyes with frustration. "I'm coming honey! Mommy's coming!" She cooed, running up the stairs, trying to stay calm for her child.

…

"Hello Ms. Mont-" The secretary stopped at the threatening look Gabriella gave her. "I mean Mrs. Bolton."

"Hey Trish." Gabriella gave a fake smile, not being in the mood to socialize.

"Oh my, is that your baby. He is so cute."

Gabriella smiled, loving when people say things like that. "Thank you." Since Troy couldn't watch Cam while Gabriella ran to the firm she had to bring her baby boy with her, which didn't bother her, she would just rather not mix her family life with her work life. Not to mention she didn't feel like plastering on a smile as everyone swooned over her adorable baby, even though he couldn't help that he was so dashingly cute. Gabriella giggled to herself, smiling lovingly down at Cameron. "I just need to check a few things and then I'll be heading back home."

"Okay." Trisha smiled.

Gabriella adjusted her son in her arms and walked towards her office.

"Oh my god! Gabriella! Is that your baby?!"

Gabriella mentally groaned and put on a smile. "Yes. Yes it is."

…

Gabriella sat at her desk, sorting through some papers as Cameron lay on the couch in his portable crib, bundled up in blankets, dozing in and out of sleep. "Just a little longer sweetheart. Mommy's almost done." She whispered. When her phone started ringing she jumped at the loud sound and dug in her pocket for her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Do you have Cam?" Troy asked from the other end with a frustrated tone.

"Yeah, what do you care?" She spat.

Troy scoffed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course I care."

"Whatever Troy, what do you want? I have to go."

"Where the hell are you?"

"Where do you think I am?" She smirked angrily.

"Don't be a smart ass, you're at the office."

"If you knew where I was, why the fuck did you ask?"

Troy huffed. "I hope Cam didn't just hear his own mother say what I think she just said."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Gabriella taunted.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You're a psycho. I'll be home later. Bye."

"I don't care when you'll be home, but you're sleeping on the couch!"

"Thank god! I wouldn't want to be near you! You might stab me in my sleep! Psycho!"

"I JUST MIGHT!"

"Then I guess I'll go sleep with my SUPER HOT GIRLFRIEND!"

Gabriella gasped. "You son of a bitch." She hissed, tears threatening to fall from her face. "I hate you, go to hell."

Gabriella slammed her cell phone on her desk with a bang. She soon regretted it as Cam started crying on the couch. She sighed and wiped her fallen tear as she lifted Cameron from his bed, sitting on the couch and cradling him. "Shhhh, honey. I'm sorry for yelling."

Cameron just kept crying, not liking when his parents argued. Gabriella, knowing Troy was the only one who could soothe him, just continued to stroke the little hair he had and started doing the only thing she could. She cried too.

Surprising Gabriella, someone started knocking on the door, causing her to wipe her tears away quickly and pull herself together before calling "Come in!"

Tyler poked his head in and smiled at Gabriella, but as quickly as his smile formed it faded into a frown seeing her puffy eyes and red cheeks. "Gabriella, are you okay?"

"Oh, hey Ty, I'm fine, just a little tired. Cam was crying all night, I'm seriously sleep deprived."

Tyler walked in, closing the door behind him and going to sit beside Gabriella. "Is this Cam?" He smiled down at the whiny baby.

Gabriella smiled. "Tyler, I'd like you to meet Cameron Jay Bolton."

"Hey Cam, how are you little man?" Tyler laughed as the baby looked at him strangely.

"Do you want to hold him?" Gabriella asked nicely.

Tyler beamed. "If its okay."

Gabriella giggled, gently shifting so she could place her son in Tyler's arms. Cameron looked up at the man who was a stranger to him and instantly started bawling. Gabriella frowned watching as Tyler panicked, not knowing what to do.

Tyler bounced Cameron, shushing him gently, trying to make the baby warm up to him.

"Here." Gabriella reached out taking Cameron into her arms and kissing him on the forehead. "Sorry about that, he doesn't take well to new people."

Tyler frowned slightly. "It's cool."

Gabriella got up and placed Cameron in his bed, giving him one last kiss before facing Tyler.

"Were you okay earlier?" Tyler asked, referring to Gabriella's tear stained face.

The brunette looked down to her feet, sighing with distress. "Yeah, I just got into a little fight with Troy."

"Oh." Tyler looked around awkwardly. "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?"

Gabriella laughed half-heartedly. "I don't think so Ty, but thanks."

Tyler nodded sympathetically. Out of nowhere he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Gabriella, hugging her comfortingly.

Gabriella hesitated with surprise for a moment before easing down and hugging him back, already feeling better with the lack of negative emotions. The hug was innocent, but very soothing, she even heard Cameron start to calm down at the tranquil, quiet environment.

"Gabriella?"

They quickly jumped apart as Troy was found standing at the door with a startled, confused, and hurt expression.

"Troy, it's not what it looks like, Tyler was just-"

"Stop. Just stop." Troy hissed, looking down at the ground with shut, clenched eyes. He opened his eyes and looked up slowly. His eyes showed fury. "I thought I'd come over and apologize but now I just want to leave. I'm taking Cam, and we're going home."

Troy walked over to his son and lifted him gently. Cam instantly closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

"I think I'm just going to go." Tyler whispered, walking towards the door. "I'll see you later Gabriella." He smiled awkwardly before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Troy-"

"I don't want to hear it right now. I-I'll just see you at home." Troy opened the door and walked out with Cam, leaving Gabriella with a confused expression. She sat on her couch and placed her head in her hands.

"Damn it." She hissed.

…

Gabriella cautiously walked into the living room to find Troy sitting on the couch in the dark. She quietly sat next to him and they both stared at the television that wasn't even on.

"Is Cam sleeping?" She asked almost silently.

Troy nodded, Gabriella seeing him through the corner of her eye.

"He was comforting me because of our fight." Gabriella whispered. "It was just a hug."

"It didn't look like just a hug." Troy whispered back roughly. Both were too afraid to raise their voices in fear that they would regret what was said if they did.

"Well it was." Gabriella argued. "He's like my brother. You're over reacting."

"I'm over reacting?" Troy turned towards her with furrowed eyebrows. His voice rose with every word. "I'm _over reacting?_"

"Yes." Gabriella replied stubbornly, with a nod of her head.

"Well you know what, why don't I just go and fucking hug some girl the way you were hugging _Ty_. You would think differently if you were in my position." Troy scoffed, crossing his arms.

Gabriella huffed. "You always have to bring other women into this!"

"You were freaking clinging to some guy right in front of my eyes Gabriella! Why shouldn't I?!

"Well you weren't exactly giving me open arms Troy! I needed comfort! You were being a dick!"

Troy stood up and angrily ran his hands through his hair. "God woman! You're the one being a-a...a bitch!"

Gabriella shot up, taking a step towards him. "I'm being the bitch!? You're the one whining over a hug Troy! A goddamn hug!"

Troy took a step towards her challengingly. "You are so _aggravating_." He whispered with fury.

"I can say the same about you." Gabriella whispered back fiercely.

Troy licked his lips, not knowing what else to say. His face was only a mere inch away from his wife's and the tension that had been built was unbearable. Only thinking of his deepest wants, the wants that were way past what was currently going on, he leapt forward, wrapping Gabriella into his tight embrace and kissing her roughly and eagerly. They hadn't been intimate in such a long time and being so close to Gabriella made Troy jittery with want. He instantly forgot the anger he felt about their fight.

You would think that Gabriella would be startled or freeze with shock, but it was quite the opposite. Just as quickly as Troy had acted, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her hands in his hair tugging on the strands feverishly and jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. She ached with eagerness, the fact that they hadn't made love in such a long time made her develop goosebumps as she felt Troy's lips against her own. As Troy moved his face into her neck Gabriella moaned with want. "B-Bedroom." She whispered seductively.

Troy nodded into her neck and walked towards the staircase, his lips not leaving her body. As he made his way through the hall towards the stairs Gabriella tore off her shirt and threw it to the ground. He walked unsteadily up the stairs and just as he reached the top he crashed into the hallway wall, but neither Gabriella nor Troy cared.

Gabriella's back pressed up against the wall as Troy kept her their. He attacked her lips again, connecting his tongue with hers fiercely and heaving her up onto his lower torso to continue to their bedroom. Eventually after crashing into many other things they made it to the bedroom, Troy slamming the door closed with his foot. Troy dropped Gabriella onto the bed, his face moving down her chest and his hands exploring her body. He quickly took his shirt off and Gabriella didn't waste any time touching his shirtless chest. She kissed his shoulder as he undid her bra and threw it to the ground.

Gabriella helped Troy kick off his pants and just after Troy assisted Gabriella in kicking off her jeans. As Troy slowly and sensually pulled her underwear off and dropped them to the floor Gabriella used her feet to pull his boxers off.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella breathed heavily as Troy attacked her neck. She moaned as he found her sweet spot.

"I'm sorry too." Troy breathed positioning himself. "I love you, I don't want to fight."

Gabriella smiled, clutching his shoulders tightly. "I love you too."

As they finished their apologies Troy eased himself inside of his wife, groaning as the feeling he hadn't felt in almost ten months came back to him. He had missed it dearly.

...

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open to find Troy's side of the bed empty. The clock said that it was almost midnight and she furrowed her eyebrows to where he could be. She looked towards the hallway that could be seen through the open bedroom door. Gabriella smiled, knowing that Troy was probably in Cam's room. Her smile turned into a smirk as her previous activities came into remembrance. She fell back onto the bed and hid her face in Troy's pillow, giggling hysterically and blushing crazily. Troy still had the power to make her weak at the knees.

Gabriella pulled the covers back and hugged her nude body with a shiver. She quickly found one of Troy's shirts and slipped it on, along with her discarded underwear, quietly making her way to Cameron's room. She smiled lovingly as she found Troy sitting in the rocking chair in only his boxers, Cameron sleeping peacefully in his crib.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Gabriella whispered to Troy, coming to stand over Cameron who she found to still be awake but looked to be drowsy. She gently picked him up and cradled him.

"Cam was so quite all night, and I got a little freaked out so I came to check on him. I thought he was asleep but he's just been lying in his crib awake for almost an hour now. I changed his diaper and tried giving him a warm bottle, but that didn't seem to help."

"Hmm." Gabriella said in thought, wondering why their baby boy wouldn't just fall asleep. "What's bothering you honey?" She said sweetly, looking worriedly towards her son.

Troy smiled. "Come here." He whispered.

Gabriella smiled and walked over towards her husband, sitting on his lap carefully and holding Cam to her chest. She leaned her head against Troy's and they both watched their little creation as he started to fall asleep with both his parents surrounding him. "Where's my camera when I need it." Gabriella giggled, kissing Troy's hair and biting her lip as Cam dozed off with a gurgle.

"Come on, this may be the one night that Cam decides he wants to be quiet and let us sleep." Troy yawned, kissing Gabriella gently on the lips before she stood up and placed their son carefully in his crib.

Troy placed his arm around her waist and watched for a couple seconds the miracle that they had created. He directed her to their bedroom and to their bed where he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close against his chest and resting his head on top of hers.

"I love you, El." Troy whispered, already half asleep.

Gabriella lifted her head from under his chin. "I love you too, Troy." She whispered back, kissing his jaw and burying her face back into his chest.

Both Troy and Gabriella quickly fell unconscious, together.

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER. (:**


	3. Settling Down

**I'm so sorry it's so late! & I know skipping two years is a biggie but it's whatever. I can do more with the story only when Cam is older. **

Hold on Tight 2

3. Settling Down

**Two years later**

"Wee ooo wee ooo." Gabriella giggled, making sound affects as she chased her little boy around the park.

Cameron had just started to walk four weeks ago and was already running. He already had the Bolton gene for athletics.

His little feet carried him over to his auntie Sharpay who sat with her fiancé Zeke on the checkered picnic blanket and he jumped straight into the blonde's arms.

Sharpay squealed as she fell back and giggled as little Cameron laughed and rolled around in her arms.

Gabriella placed her hands on her knees and laughed along with Zeke as they watched Sharpay and Cameron.

"You are crazy little man." Sharpay grinned sitting up properly with the little one on her lap.

"Mama!" He squealed, scrambling to his feet and running straight into his mother's legs.

Gabriella knelt down and grabbed her little boy in her arms. "What is it Camiman?" She grinned, using the nickname both her and Troy used for their little miracle.

Cameron placed his little face next to his mother's ear and giggled. "Wash." He whispered. Gabriella smiled, knowing he meant 'watch'. He had just started talking as well. He squirmed out of her arms and stood in front of her, making sure he got her full attention. He then started spinning uncontrollably, coming to a halt after about five spins and then running straight past her towards the jungle gym.

Gabriella shook her head and then sprinted after him, knowing she would have to keep up or else he would get lost.

Cameron suddenly stopped, a wide, adorable grin gracing his face, and bright blue eyes widening as his father came into view.

Gabriella caught up to him and furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong honey?"

"Daddy!" He pointed.

Troy, Chad, and a very pregnant Taylor came strolling down the black parkway path.

Troy looked up and grinned as he saw Cam and Gabriella.

"Hey Camiman..." Gabriella said with a smirk. "I'll race you to daddy."

Cameron instantly accepted the challenge and gave himself a head start, sprinting towards his father.

"Hey!" Gabriella whined playfully. "Cheater!" She called as she ran after him.

Cameron ran to Troy, lifting his arms as he got closer as if he were pouncing. "My big man!" Troy laughed, lifting Cam into his arms, over his shoulder, and spinning him around once. He put him down and tussled his dark hair.

Gabriella came panting up to them. "Hey guys." She giggled.

"Hey Gabster." Chad grinned.

"Hey Gabby." Taylor smiled, allowing Chad to lead her towards the picnic blanket with Sharpay and Zeke.

"I win." Cam stuck his tongue out at his mother.

"_You_ cheated." Gabriella stuck her tongue out as well. She kneeled down and rubbed her nose against his affectionately, earning a giggle from Cam, who then followed by licking her face. "Ew!" Gabriella wiped her face and watched as Cam laughed and ran after Chad and Taylor.

Gabriella giggled and turned towards Troy who was watching her with a smirk.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Troy teased, pulling his wife into his arms and locking his arms around her waist.

"Hmm, I don't know...what do you have to offer?" Gabriella smirked playfully.

Troy placed his hand on her cheek and wove it into her soft hair. "I don't know...what do you want?"

Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes, kissing him passionately, her hands playing with the soft material of his shirt.

"I missed you." Troy whispered when they pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each others. They hadn't seen each other in eight hours, Troy having early morning basketball boot camp, in which he had to wake up at 5 AM, leave a sleeping Gabriella who groggily bid him goodbye, and run drills in a gym full of his sweaty teammates and a whiny Chad. They had boot camp only twice every start of the season, it being crucial for their upcoming practice schedule.

"I hate when you leave so early, the bed's always colder when you're not there." Gabriella pouted.

Troy grinned. "It was brutal baby, my legs and arms hurt like shit. I should've gone to the court more often during off season. Serves me right for being so lazy."

"Awh, my poor baby." Gabriella cooed, stroking his damp hair, indicating he had probably just taken a shower.

Troy kissed her softly once more before intertwining their fingers and leading them towards their friends. "Come on, Cam's waiting."

Gabriella smiled and let her husband lead the way.

...

Gabriella washed the dishes with a smile, content at the day that had passed by so quickly yet so slowly.

"You need some help?" Taylor asked walking into the kitchen.

Gabriella whipped her head around and shook her head. "Nah, you go into the living room, I'll just be a minute."

Taylor laughed lightly. "Alright, but if you need anything..."

"Yeah, yeah." Gabriella giggled. "I know."

Taylor smiled at Troy as he entered the kitchen just as she left it.

Gabriella, not knowing he was in the room sang quietly to herself. "_Everyday...of our lives...wanna find you there...wanna hold on tight...gonna run...hmm hmmmm hmmm while we're young...and keep our faith...oh everyday..._"

Troy grinned and leaned against the counter behind her. "_Everyday from right now..." _Gabriella jumped and spun around, letting out a sigh of relief as she found that it was only Troy. "_...gonna use our voices and scream out loud..."_

"You scared me." Gabriella breathed, her hand on her chest.

Troy only smiled and came towards her, spinning her around and pulling her back against his chest, allowing him to loop his arms around her waist and place his head on her shoulder. "_Take my hand..._" He sang softly in her ear. "_Together we...will celebrate..._"

"_Oh everyday..._" Gabriella whispered with a gentle smile.

...

One year ago Gabriella had retired early from work. She realized, running her own firm was far too much for her to handle as well as raising Cameron. She thought long and hard about it, and unanimously decided it was too boring for her anyway. Troy made enough money for them as it is, I mean they could live in a mansion right now but for them, Troy and Gabriella, a nice suburban house in a nice suburban neighborhood was always how they imagined spending their life together. After Cam was born she realized just how much she loved kids, and that's when she made the decision to pursue a career in teaching.

"Baby...can you help me for a sec?" Gabriella asked, tipping her glasses to the edge of her nose and smiling at Troy as he placed his hand on her desk and leaned over her to look at the paper sitting on her desk.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well...I was just trying to decide what class exactly I wanted to teach. I mean...I know I want to be a high school teacher, even get a job at East High, if I get lucky that is."

"Well you know a lot about business, why don't you teach a business class?" He suggested.

"Hmm, that's a good idea...ah! What about AP economics? I'm qualified for that."

Troy grinned. "That's a great idea, let a nerd teach a bunch of nerds."

Gabriella gasped. "Troy! One: I'm not a nerd. Two: Not only nerds take that class smart ass." Gabriella grimaced, stacking her papers and taking off her glasses.

"Whatever you say, nerd." Troy snickered and plopped down on the bed, face front, laughing into the bed spread.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes and stood up, standing over the bed with her hands on her hips angrily. "You-ugh..." She leapt onto her husband and spun him around so he laid on his back. "Take it back." She whispered, straddling him.

"If I take it back will you get off me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." Gabriella nodded.

"In that case, nah, I'm not taking it back." He smirked. "Nerd."

Gabriella gasped and hit him lightly across the chest.

"Ow!" Troy yelped, grabbing her and rolling them over, so he was on top, putting all of his weight on his elbows so to not crush her.

"You're mean." Gabriella pouted under him, looking away stubbornly. "You say I'm a nerd, and you make fun of me all the time."

Troy thought about it. He did make fun of her a lot, but never did he mean any of it. "Ella...you are a nerd..." He smirked with humor.

"So mean." She huffed.

Troy sighed. "But I fell in love with a nerd...so that makes you _my_ nerd."

Gabriella looked up at him and shook her head. "Nice save."

Troy grinned cheekily. "I try." He shrugged.

Gabriella giggled and pulled him down, kissing him sweetly.

"And what a beautiful nerd you are..." Troy whispered as they pulled away.

"How do you still do that?" Gabriella asked, suddenly turning innocent and quiet.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows. "Do what?"

"I still get butterflies in my stomach when I'm with you, just as strong as when we were in high school." She smiled softly as he beamed above her.

Troy stared at his wife, looking deep into her soul, and wondering how she could still make him feel all twisted up inside, and forget everything else around them.

However, both had no idea just how the other made them feel.

"Momma...dadda..."

Gabriella looked up from beneath Troy and grinned as Cameron stood by the door in his pajamas, holding the ear of his stuffed elephant, that he liked to call Ellie, or in his words Ewee.

"Camman, I thought you were taking a nap buddy?" Troy lifted himself from Gabriella and walked over to his son, lifting him easily into his arms.

Cameron shrugged and looked to his mother.

"It's raining." He said simply. "I can't sleep."

Gabriella smiled kindly at her son and patted the bed. "Come take a nap with mommy before dinner."

Cameron beamed in Troy's arms and squirmed free, jumping on the bed and burying himself under the covers, only his head popping out from above.

Gabriella laughed and crawled over to him, wrapping Cameron in her arms and laying down with him curled into her chest.

"Come on daddy! You can take a nap with us too!" Cam said, hugging his elephant.

"Yeah, come on daddy!" Gabriella giggled.

Troy laughed. "I wish I could buddy, but I got to go pick up my basketball uniform from the gym, but I'll bring home some take out for dinner, what'll it be?"

"Yum, take out, what're you in the mood for?" Gabriella asked the little on in her arms.

"Hmm..." Cam thought. "I don't know, what do you want mama?"

Gabriella smiled, loving how considerate her offspring was. "Hm, what about Chinese food? You up for that?" She grinned.

"Yeah!" The little one squealed.

"Chinese it is." Troy laughed. "I'll see you guys later." He smiled, turning to walk out of the room.

"Yo Bolton." Gabriella called after him.

He turned around and smirked. "What...?"

"Kiss." She giggled.

Troy grinned cheekily and jogged over to the bed, kissing Gabriella as she craned her neck to the side, then kissing her once on her cheek. He then kissed Cam on his head full of dark hair and proceeded to exit the bedroom. "Later mi familia." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Bye baby."

"Bye daddy!"

Troy paused at the door of the bedroom and looked at his wife and son bundled up on the bed, falling asleep. A man couldn't ask for more.

REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER (:


	4. Some Fun

Hold on Tight 2

4. Some Fun

Troy clutched the brown lunch bag in his right hand as he walked into East High's main office.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" The secretary asked with a gentle smile.

Troy nodded. "Yes actually, I'm here to drop off something for Mrs. Bolton."

"Alright, I'll call her down, you can just take a seat right over there." She gestured towards the seats situated opposite the door of the office that was made of glass, making it possible to see the lobby of the school and two of the main hallways. Troy took a seat two places down from a teenage boy wearing baggy jeans and a black sweatshirt, a basketball popping out of his back pack.

The boy turned around and glanced at Troy before doing a double take. "You're…you're Troy Bolton…" He said in awe.

Troy smiled at the young boy and nodded. "Yeah I am."

"Dude, I'm a huge fan, I watch like every game. I'm Rick McCowsky." He said with a look of admiration towards Troy.

"Hey Rick, it's nice to meet you and that's great man, I'm glad to hear it."

"Can you sign my basketball?" He asked whipping out his basketball and a black sharpie.

"Sure thing dude." Troy quickly signed his name on the basketball and gave it back to the boy along with the felt marker.

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

"You used to go here right?" Rick asked, his eyes shining.

"Yup. It feels like just yesterday I was walking these halls and playing ball in the gym." Troy looked out the glass window at the spirited banners that decorated the walls. He then glanced back at the boy's basketball that now lay on his lap. "You play?"

"Yeah! I just moved here, it's actually my first day…I'm hoping to make the team." He said nervously. "I can't believe you went here, god, that fact was the only good thing about this school when my parents told me I would be moving down here."

"Nah man, there's plenty of good things about this place. It was like my second home. The teachers are awesome, except watch out for Darbus, she can be a little over the top. Oh and the AP economics teacher, I hear she's the best." Troy smirked, watching the boy as he smiled obliviously.

"Wow, this school is looking better and better thanks to you." He laughed.

Something suddenly caught Troy's attention and he grinned.

Rick followed Troy's gaze and a smirk appeared on his face. "Dude, I wonder who that is…"

Troy smiled and watched Rick drool. "That's the AP economics teacher." He grinned.

"No way…I thought that was a student! I am so signing up for that class now." He grinned. "Dude, even the teachers are hot, I think I'm gonna like it here after all."

Troy looked at Rick and shook his head. _Tool. _He stood up and waited for the main office door to open.

Rick looked up at Troy as he stood from his seat. "Do you know her or something?"

"Yup." Troy said with a deep smirk just as Gabriella opened the main office door and sent him a beaming smile. "She's my wife."

Rick's jaw literally dropped as Troy took one long stride and engulfed Gabriella's body within his.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered, kissing her tenderly.

"Hi baby, how are you?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"I'm good, how has your day been?"

"Pretty good, who's watching Cameron?" She asked after looking around to find their son was not with Troy.

"I dropped him off at Chad and Taylor's house. Last I saw, him and Chad were playing basketball." Troy laughed. "No worries though, our boy has the Bolton gene…he's gonna whip Chad's ass."

Gabriella laughed and nodded. "I can already see it." She said imagining their boy boasting in Chad's face about his victory.

"Are the horny teenagers becoming too much for you to handle yet? Cause if you need me to, I could go in and give them a speech…"

Gabriella giggled and ran her hands through his hair. "No, no. They're fine actually, very respectful…but, there are a couple lunkhead basketball players who can get a little rowdy."

Troy smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, they remind me of someone I used to know…" She raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on his chest.

"Hm, well I bet you tell em' who's boss." Troy grinned into her hair and ran his hands up and down her waist.

"Oh of course." She giggled. "But oh my gosh Troy…" She pulled back so she could look at him with excitement. "There's this girl, she's just like me when I was younger, quiet and shy, and oh my gosh guess who she has a crush on?"

"Who?" Troy asked with amusement.

"The varsity basketball captain!" She giggled. "And oh my gosh he so likes her back, they always look at each other from across the room, but ugh, his mean little friends are always making fun of her so I think that's why he doesn't make a move." She bit her lip and shook her head.

Troy laughed at how involved she was with her students. "Well, that's just wrong. I mean you should step in and hook them up. They sound perfect for each other." He kissed her head lovingly, knowing the story was much like theirs.

"I can't though." Gabriella pouted. "I'm the teacher."

Troy shrugged. "So what? The teacher's can be friends with their students cant they?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I guess."

"Then there you go baby."

Gabriella giggled and pulled away reluctantly, taking the lunch bag from Troy's grasp. "Well my lunch break is almost over, but if you want you can come and see my classroom really quick?"

Troy nodded. "Lead the way." He caught a glance of a still awestruck Rick seated in the office. "Oh yeah, and Gabs, if you get a kid named Rick McCowsky, be extra nice to him. He'll be totally embarrassed around you."

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows as she led the way towards her classroom. "Why?"

Troy looked down and smirked. "It's a long story, nevermind."

"Well you'll just have to tell me later then." She smiled, turning into her classroom.

"Will do."

"Okay, so this is it…what do you think?" Gabriella leaned against her desk and watched Troy look around the classroom.

"Looks all…educational." Troy laughed. "It's nice, very Gabriella." The walls were covered with posters of cartoons that symbolized intellect and the colors that radiated off the walls were very warm, giving a comforting look to the room.

"Good." Gabriella giggled. Just then a timid girl with short, dark curly hair and bright hazel eyes walked into the classroom. She wore dark jeans and a nice sky blue sweater. "Oh hi Rebecca, you're early."

"Yeah, uh sorry Mrs. Bolton…" Rebecca said quietly with a timid smile. "I wasn't very hungry so I just got out of lunch early." She glanced at Troy before turning her attention to her teacher.

"That's totally fine Rebecca, go ahead and take a seat." Gabriella smiled at her student and quickly gave Troy a look to indicate that was the girl she was talking about previously. The girl that was just like Gabriella when she was younger.

Troy nodded and watched with a smile as the young girl took her seat in the back and looked down at her fingers silently. She _was_ like Gabriella. Sweet, quiet Gabriella.

Just then the bell rang and lots of other students started pouring into the classroom.

"Shit, I'll have to eat this later." Gabriella said next to Troy as she placed her lunch on her desk.

"Sorry if I kept you." He whispered, his back facing the students that started to take their seats.

"No, no. You didn't baby, I'm glad you came and we got to spend time together." Gabriella smiled sweetly and leaned up to give him a kiss before abruptly reeling back. "Not the best idea in front of everyone." She whispered, gesturing towards the curious eyes.

Troy smirked. "You'll have to make it up to me later then." He placed his hand on her waist and rubbed her side.

Gabriella swatted his hand off and gave him a warning glare. "Troy, are you crazy?" She glanced at her students that had all arrived now but were too preoccupied mingling with all their friends.

"Crazy about you." He whispered seductively causing shivers down Gabriella's spine.

"I'll deal with you when I get home." She hissed, though with a hint of amusement as she pushed him towards the door.

"It's Troy Bolton!" Someone yelled just as Troy was about to exit. Him and Gabriella both spun around and smiled like deer in headlights. The whole class now was staring at the couple.

"Mrs. Bolton, I can't believe you actually brought him to school!" One of the cheerleaders said with giddiness, staring dreamily at the 27 year old basketball star.

"Dude, I love the Lakers!" Another kid yelled.

Troy turned to Gabriella and gave her an apologetic smile in which she just laughed and shrugged.

"Students…I'd like you to meet my husband Troy." She said proudly.

The class erupted into questions, talking, and whispering.

"He's even hotter in person…"

"She is so lucky…"

"Ima hang his autograph up on my ceiling…"

"I gotta play ball with him before he leaves."

"Can I get an autograph?"

Gabriella pulled her hands up to quiet down her class. "Guys, guys. He just came to drop off lunch for me so unfortunately he can't stay." The class awed sadly in unison causing a giggle from Gabriella.

Troy placed his mouth to her ear. "Who's the current basketball captain you were talking about?" He asked in a whisper referring to the boy Gabriella had told him about earlier that liked Rebecca.

Gabriella turned towards him. "The one in the front with the wildcat warm up jacket and spiked, dark brown hair."

Troy smoothly turned towards the students and casually pin pointed his protégé. "I thought so. Dude, the kid looks just like me. It's like our story all over again." He snickered.

Gabriella giggled quietly. "I know right."

"Watch me work my magic." Troy said with a smirk, turning towards the students with a grin. "Hey guys!" He greeted, all the young teens shocked that Troy Bolton was in the same room as them. "Mrs. Bolton is nice to you guys right?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and watched her husband with curious amusement.

All the students gave a nod of their heads and murmured replies of 'yes' but mostly everyone just stared and smiled.

"This is really weird, being in this room…" Troy said casually, walking across the room, all eyes glued to him. "I used to be sitting in one of these classrooms when I was your age."

Gabriella leaned against her desk and caught his glance with a raised eyebrow, questioning where he was going with this. He just winked at her and continued.

"Me and your teacher here, Mrs. Bolton, we were actually together when we attended East High and we're still very much together…hence the _Mrs. Bolton_."

Everyone laughed at Troy's words and they exchanged entertained glances.

"It's a funny story really…I was the varsity basketball captain and Gabriella was a total nerd." The class all snickered and glanced over at Gabriella who had her mouth open in shock though she wasn't really offended.

"Hey!" She said looking at him with a death glare.

"A very beautiful nerd." He grinned cheekily, the girls in the room 'awing' in response.

Gabriella grinned and shook her head.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying…I was the captain of the basketball team, and no one thought I'd end up with Gabriella Montez, because well she was sweet and kind instead of trying her hardest to be popular."

Troy gave Gabriella a knowing look as she slowly put the pieces together and realized what he was doing. She bit her lip and smiled at him, nodding for him to continue.

"But even if she did love books and was really shy, I still really liked her, so I ignored what my friends thought and went for it." Troy grinned. "It ended up being the best decision I ever made."

The girls all awed again, oblivious to Troy's motives. Both Troy and Gabriella watched as the current captain of the basketball team glanced back at Rebecca who was looking at Troy with timid eyes. Gabriella grinned at Troy and they both shared a look knowing they had both seen that.

"Well, I guess I've bored you guys enough. I just love telling that story." Troy looked down to hide his smirk and walked over to Gabriella who had a grin plastered on her face.

"God I love you." She whispered as he placed his arm around her waist in a brief hug.

"Tell me if anything happens." Troy whispered back, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you at home."

She giggled and nodded watching as he walked towards the exit. "Oh…" He walked back to Gabriella and leaned down towards her ear. "You still have to make it up to me…" He said huskily, Gabriella's eyes widening in response.

"Goodbye Troy." She said with clenched teeth but arousement written in her eyes.

"Bye Ella." He smirked, turning back towards the exit. "See you later guys! Be good. She's my wife." He gave the students a cheeky grin as they all laughed and waved goodbye.

"Alright guys…" Gabriella said with a sigh, knowing now that Troy was gone she would have to teach, which she also loved but couldn't help but feel her enthusiasm lessen as her husband exited the room after so pointedly referring to their sexual life and how she was scheduled to make it up to him later.

Not only were the students watching the clock in anticipation, but now she was too.

"Take out your notes on marketing please." She said with a small smile as everyone did as they were told.

It was going to be a long morning.

…

Troy pulled up into the Danforth's driveway and grinned as he watched Cameron dribble the ball with slight difficulty, seeing as to how the ball was almost bigger than his whole body.

"Hey Danforth, you better be going easy on my boy." Troy warned getting out of his Audi.

Chad looked up and raised his hand in greeting. "Actually man, Cam here is dominating." He said gesturing towards the little boy who dropped the ball and stared at his father.

"DADDY!" He ran with his little legs towards Troy who kneeled down and gathered his son into his arms.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun with Chad?"

Cameron was adorable in his Lakers backwards cap, yellow t-shirt, and blue jeans, accompanied with his little white sneakers. "Yeah! He let me have icecream!" The little boy giggled, being so young he was allowed to giggle and look adorable.

Troy chuckled and smiled in thanks at Chad. "Oh really, that sounds good. Are you ready to head home and take your nap?"

"I'm not tired." Cameron pouted.

"Well your mom will be home soon and you'll get to see her." Troy raised an eyebrow knowing Cameron couldn't resist on an offer like that.

"Momma? Okay…let's go home." He smiled cutely.

"Alright." Troy laughed turning towards Chad. "Thanks for watching him for a little while, I really appreciate it."

"No problem man, anytime. I just hope when my kid comes around you know that you'll have to babysit as well." Chad smirked and watched Troy chuckle nod.

"Sure thing man, I'll see you later." Troy turned towards the car and Cameron looked over his shoulder and waved at Chad.

"Bye bye uncle Chad! Thanks!" Cameron gave him a toothy grin.

Chad laughed and waved back. "By little man."

…

"Daddy, do you have practice tomorrow?" Cameron asked as he sat at the kitchen table and ate the ham and cheese sandwich Troy had just made him.

"Yup." Troy replied, placing a sippy cup full of apple juice in front of his son.

"Oh, well does mommy have work too?"

"Yes she does."

Cameron furrowed his eyebrows cutely. "Then who do I play with?"

"You get to go to the mall with Auntie Sharpay."

"The mall? Will she buy me stuff like last time?" The little Bolton's eyes shined with excitement.

Troy laughed. "I don't know, you'll just have to go and see."

"Alright." Cameron grinned with glee. "When is momma getting home?"

As if on cue the front door swung open. "Boys, I'm home!" Gabriella called from the foyer.

Cameron and Troy shared an excited look before the younger Bolton leapt off his seat and sprinted down the hallway.

"Camiman!" Gabriella giggled, leaning down to lift her son into her arms. "Hey buddy, how was your day? Did you have fun with Uncle Chad?"

"Yeah! Lots!"

"He whipped Chad's butt just like I said." Troy smirked, walking over to his wife and kissing her sweetly.

Gabriella laughed and hugged Cameron to her chest tightly. "Oh boy, I wish I was there to watch." She nuzzled her nose against his cheek erupting giggles from the little boy.

"Are you ready for your nap Cam the man?" Troy asked, leaning against the staircase.

"I guess." Cameron sighed. "But after can we watch TV? All together, you me and momma." He asked glancing between his parents.

"Of course baby." Gabriella smiled, kissing his dark head of hair that was a mix of Troy and hers.

"Yay!" Cameron giggled, hugging his mother's neck.

"Come on, let's go." Gabriella said, slipping her shoes off and heading for the stairs.

"I'm just going to clean up in the kitchen really quick." Troy said gesturing towards Cameron's half eaten meal.

Gabriella nodded with a sweet smile and started up the staircase.

Just as Troy was about to turn out of the hallway into the kitchen Cameron asked his mother a question.

"What are you and daddy going to do when I'm sleeping?" He asked innocently, catching Troy's attention.

"We're going to…play games." Gabriella smirked and shared a glance with a wide eyed Troy.

"What type of games?" Cameron asked.

"Oh…just grown up games." Gabriella said biting her lip and staring at her husband who had to grip the wall for support.

"Sweet jesus." Troy breathed, staring up at his wife as she disappeared with a seductive smirk into Cameron's bedroom. He quickly threw away the remains of Cameron's sandwich and placed his sippy cup in the refrigerator.

"Mr. Bolton…" Gabriella called from upstairs, indicating she had finished putting Cameron down for his nap.

Troy bolted up the stairs and stopped abruptly when he found her standing in front of their bedroom door from across the hall. She was leaning against the door with one hand on the doorknob.

"Hi…" She whispered with a smirk.

"Hi." Troy whispered back, eyeing her as she opened the door and took a backwards step inside.

"I think I'm going to take a nap too…" She said biting her lip seductively and turning around towards the bed.

Troy watched as she walked, swaying her hips back and forth teasingly. He bit his lip to suppress the moan that threatened to escape. Before he knew it he was sprinting towards her, spinning her around and crashing onto the bed with her underneath him.

She squealed and went into a fit of giggles as he attacked her neck. "God you taste so good…" He whispered against her neck, causing ripples down her spine.

"Troy…the door…" She breathed heavily, not wanting Cameron to catch them in the act.

Troy quickly leapt off, shutting the door with his foot and slipping his shirt off as he made his way back to her.

Gabriella reeled him back in, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as possible.

He kissed her roughly, erupting a moan to vibrate from her lips. He bit her bottom lip, asking for entrance in which she granted. He explored every sweet crevice in her mouth and fought to keep dominance as she ran her hands through his hair and down his toned chest.

"I've missed you…" She breathed, holding his head as he kissed down her jaw to her neck.

"Me too baby…" He panted, moving his hands to her waist and lifting her shirt. He moved down and kissed her belly button before pulling her shirt over her head and discarding it beside his.

Before Cameron came along the young couple could be together intimately almost every night, but now with their darling son to take care of plus their exhausting jobs they found themselves sleeping at night rather than doing…other things.

Troy moved his lips down her body, placing sweet, open mouth kisses on her chest and stomach before reaching back and cradling her body as he unlatched her bra clasp. He threw it on the floor and stared hungrily down at her unveiled chest before leaning down and kissing her bare breasts causing Gabriella to wince in pleasure.

She kissed his earlobe as he moved back up her jaw and fused his lips to hers.

Troy reached down as he kissed her passionately, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off with his legs. Once her pants were on the floor, Gabriella moved her hands to his own zipper, pulling his jeans down to his thighs and using her bare legs to help him kick them off.

He placed his arm around her waist as he explored her mouth, pressing her body against his tightly as he used his other hand to slowly move down and hook her deep purple lace panties, pulling them down her slim legs and forgetting about them as they lay on the floor by the bed.

Gabriella used her flexibility to move her feet up to his boxers, latching her toes around the black fabric and rapidly pulling them down and off his person. She groaned into his mouth as she felt his rising member graze her bare inner thigh.

"Troy…" She breathed, her hands moving up and down his now clammy torso. He grunted as she said his name through her now wore down lips.

"Now…" He said, knowing Gabriella knew he was asking if she was ready.

"God Troy…now." She panted into his neck as he kissed her shoulder.

Troy didn't waste any more time. He slowly entered her, a deep moan escaping Gabriella's lips as she dug her nails into his back and arched her body, wrapping her legs around his waist and burying her head into his neck.

"Jesus…" Troy groaned, pulling out and then back in, one hand gripping her waist so tightly she was sure there would be bruise in the shape of his hand when they were done. His other hand grasped the sheets next to them, his fingers prying into the fabric brutally. He found his pace and moved in and out, kissing her clammy forehead every now and then.

Gabriella moaned uncontrollably under him, holding onto his body above hers for dear life, her eyes clenched shut in ecstasy.

Troy's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head at her moans. He moved his hand down to her rear as he pushed her in deeper, a deep huff escaping his lips just as she screamed out under him. "Oh my god Gabi…shit…" He said huskily, his body shaking as he came closer to his climax.

"T-Tro…y…" She said uneasily, close to her peak as well.

He pumped faster, his body now tightening up as he felt her walls closing around him.

Gabriella bit his shoulder to suppress her scream just as she went over the edge, going limp on the bed under her, Troy following only seconds after with a loud grunt.

Gabriella breathed heavily under his weight that was now on her. You would think he would crush her but that wasn't the case. She was buried so deeply into the sheets under her that his weight was only like a blanket.

"Fuck…" Troy breathed, rolling off of her and laying next to her on the bed. "God…I love you Gabriella."

"I love…you…too…" She said out of breathe as she curled up to his side, weaving her legs with his and resting her head in his neck.

Troy could feel her heavy breathing against his skin. He smirked and pulled her closer; their body's sticky and now stuck together by their perspiration.

Gabriella winced. "I hope Cam didn't hear us…I was trying so hard not to be loud."

Troy laughed softly and kissed her hair.

"When he wakes up he's going to come in here…" Gabriella frowned, knowing she had to get up from her comfortable position.

Troy smirked deviously. "You wanna take a shower?...Together?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

Gabriella raised her own eyebrow and drew imaginary circles on his chest. "I was about to suggest the same thing…" She said biting her lip innocently. "Last one to the shower has to make dinner!" She challenged, leaping out of bed towards the bathroom.

"Hey! No fair, you got a head start!" He jumped up after her and ran to catch up.

…

He trudged down the stairs, his little feet carrying him to the living room where he found his parents curled up together on the couch.

Now refreshed from his nap, he sprinted over and leapt onto their laps, Ellie, his stuffed elephant gripped in his hand tightly.

"Woah!" Troy laughed as he was startled by the little boy now squirming to sit in between his close knit parents. The young dad moved a little to the side and allowed his son to sit in the middle of Gabriella and him.

"Hi sweetie, how was your nap?" Gabriella asked, stroking her sons hair and kissing him lovingly on the head.

"Eh." He replied, watching the movie playing on the television. "What are you watching?" He asked sweetly.

"A grown up movie that you can't watch." Troy said as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel, the explosions of Mission Impossible disappearing as Disney's Phineas and Ferb came on.

"I don't want to watch Phineas, I wanna watch a movie." Cameron said in a whiny tone.

Troy smiled at his boy and looked through the movies trying to find an appropriate one that suited Cameron's age. "Zathura…hm, that's on the Disney channel in a couple minutes and it sounds pretty cool, what do you think Camiman?"

"Okay." He replied, getting comfortable between his parents.

"I'm going to go put the lasagna in the oven so it'll be ready when the movies over." Gabriella said, standing up and disappearing into the kitchen.

"We're having lasagna for dinner?" Cameron asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes sir." Troy smiled, ruffling his little ones hair.

"Yes! I love lasagna…momma makes the goodest lasagna." Cameron said with a toothy grin as he stared at the beginning credits of Zathura.

Troy laughed and placed his arm along the back of the couch. "Momma makes the best lasagna. Goodest isn't a word bud."

"Oh. Well both ways we get to eat tasty lasagna." Cameron shrugged, causing his father to lean his head back against the couch and laugh silently.

"What did I miss?" Gabriella asked, sitting beside Cameron and watching the movie as it started.

"Cameron is excited that we're having lasagna for dinner. He says you make the goodest lasagna ever." Troy snickered as Gabriella looked at him with amusement swimming in her eyes.

"Goodest huh?"

"Good lasagna. Good." Cameron said nodding his head several times, engrossed in the movie in front of him.

Troy and Gabriella shared an amused look before looking down at their son and shaking their heads at his choice of words.

**Sorry. This chapter is really late, BUT good news, I've gotten my spark back with this story so the next chapter will deffff be posted sooner than this one was. **

**In my opinion this chapter was my favorite. I absolutely loved writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. Plus it was realllly long too so the least you can do is review...please? (:**


	5. Commotion

Hey guys! If you haven't already please check out my one-shot **_Confidence Is key_**, and PLEASE review! It's my first and I'd really love to know what you guys think and get more feedback! Thanks! Enjoy this new chapter of Hold on Tight 2! (:

Hold on Tight 2

5. Commotion

Gabriella skipped into the kitchen with a cheeky grin. "Good morning, my two lovely boys." She strolled over to her son who sat at the table, biting his lip cutely in concentration as he drew a picture. "Hi sweetheart." She leant down and placed her hand on her sons head full of hair, pulling it back gently and kissing him quickly on the forehead.

"Hm." Cam mumbled, going back to his picture.

Gabriella rolled her eyes with a giggle and skipped over to Troy as he stood in front of the stove wearing blue jeans and a white beater. She jumped up enthusiastically, kissing his shoulder, neck, cheek, and hair.

"Well someone's in a good mood." Troy laughed, watching as Gabriella sat down across from Cam in her pink lace tank top, and navy blue plaid shorts that she wore to bed.

"Heck yeah. I love being a teacher. I mean, we get holidays when the kids get holidays…and they get off school for the stupidest stuff." Gabriella shook her head and then shrugged gleefully. "It's great! I mean no work for two days straight…this is the life."

Troy grinned and shook his head at her over joyous behavior. "Lucky. I had practice at 7 this morning for two hours. I just got home."

"I woke up as soon as daddy came home! And guess what momma!" Cameron said enthusiastically.

"What sweetie?" Gabriella giggled.

"Daddy's making me blueberry pancakes!"

Gabriella placed her hand on her mouth. "No way!"

"Yup." He giggled cutely.

"Well you'll let me have some right?" She asked with a pout that Troy smirked at.

Cameron shrugged. "Maybe."

Gabriella feigned hurt. "Cameron Jay Bolton. I gave birth to you and you won't let your amazing mom have some of your pancakes. I'm appalled."

"Birf? What's that?"

Gabriella and Troy shared a look and silently agreed not to explain birth to their 2 year old son.

"And what's appled mean?"

Gabriella giggled as Cameron stared at her quizzically with his deep cyan eyes.

"It's_ appalled_ my love, and it means shocked."

Cameron merely shrugged and went back to his drawing. "Okay." He mumbled.

Gabriella shared a look with Troy as if telling him 'what are we gonna do with this one?' in which Troy just chuckled and shrugged, going back to flipping pancakes.

"So my man, excited about turning three years old?" Troy raised his eyebrows at his son who instantly stopped drawing and placed a beaming grin on his tiny face.

"Yeah! I get a party right?"

"Yes you do Cam the man." Gabriella giggled. "And everyone is going to be there…Auntie Sharpay and Uncle Zeke…"

"Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor…" Troy got out three plates and placed two pancakes on each.

"Even Kelsi, Ryan, Grandma Lucy, Grandpa Jack, and Grandma Maria!"

"Are they all bringing me presents?" Cameron asked, standing up excitedly.

"Yes sir." Troy nodded, handing a plate of pancakes to his son who just placed it on the table, too preoccupied with talking about his birthday party.

"This is gonna be the best birthday ever!" Cam giggled and ran around the kitchen.

Troy placed two plates for himself and Gabriella on the table before sitting beside her and placing his arm around the back of her chair.

Gabriella watched their son with a grin as she grabbed her fork and moaned at the taste of Troy's cooking.

"God baby, these are so good." Gabriella said, grinning cheekily as Troy kissed her head in thanks. "Hey, you." She said looking straight at Cameron who stopped in his tracks. "Sit your butt down and eat your pancakes or I will."

He carried his little feet to the table and leapt up, sitting across from his parents and using his hands to eat his breakfast.

"Dude, I gave you a fork." Troy said, gesturing towards the forgotten utensil sitting beside his son's plate.

"Eh." The youngest Bolton said, dipping his pancake in syrup and stuffing it in his mouth.

Troy laughed into Gabriella's hair as she giggled watching their son make a mess of the kitchen table.

Suddenly the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it!" Cameron said bolting towards the telephone which hung on the wall, out of his reach.

Gabriella giggled and walked over, shaking her head with amusement and answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Gabs! It's Chad, oh my god, fuck, I'm freaking out-what do I do-shit, I'm at the hospital now-Troy, you get down here now-I-"

"Chad!" Gabriella said, stopping his rant. "Calm down!" She furrowed her eyebrows and pressed the phone closer to her ear. "Now slowly tell me what's going on…"

"It's Tay." Chad said, out of breathe. "She's in labor."

…

"Come on guys, move it or lose it!" Gabriella called from the foyer, in jeans and a white tank, her black jacket hanging on her arm. She swung it on and pulled her hair out from behind, opening the front door just as Troy came rushing down the stairs with Cam on his hip.

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked innocently as he held onto his father's neck.

"To the hospital honey." Gabriella allowed her family to step out first before closing the door behind her and getting in the passenger's seat while Troy put Cam in his car seat.

"Why are we going to the hosepital?" He asked with a confused look. Cameron was smart for his age, and could talk very well, but when it came to slightly bigger words, he almost always mispronounced them, which his parents found adorable.

"Auntie Taylor is having her baby." Gabriella said hurriedly, rummaging through her purse in search for her cell phone. "Uh-huh! There you are…" She muttered to herself, dialing Chad's number as Troy got into the car and reversed out of their townhouse driveway.

"Baby? What baby?" Cameron questioned, too young to understand the situation.

Gabriella spun around, her phone pressed to her ear. "Honey, let's just say, soon you'll have a new friend to play with."

The little boy gasped and grinned ecstatically. "Really?"

Gabriella nodded, not really paying attention. She tapped her foot, listening to the ringing on the other end of the phone. "Chad! Finally you pick up!"

…

"I'm bored." Cameron pouted, sitting beside his father in the waiting room.

"I know buddy, just a little while longer and we'll go home." Troy said. He ran his hand through his hair and down his face, sighing as he watched Gabriella pace in front of them.

"Baby, just sit down. Chad said he'd come out and tell us when Taylor had the baby." He gave his wife a look saying 'you know I'm right' and gestured towards the seat beside him.

Gabriella sighed and plopped down on the seat beside her husband. "If this is how Tay and Chad felt waiting for us on the day Cam was born, then I should really remember to hug them for that later."

Troy smiled and shook his head, placing an arm around Gabriella and allowing her to relax on his side, her head lying comfortably on his shoulder.

"I'm bored." She mumbled.

"You're tellin' me." Cam muttered afterwards.

Both Troy and Gabriella looked over at their son with pointed looks. He was too smart for his age.

…

"So…tired…need…sleep."

Gabriella giggled with exhaustion as she watched Troy collapse onto their bed after they put Cameron to sleep. "I can't believe it. A little Danforth." She breathed, sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling happily. It was past midnight and they had just gotten back from the hospital, Cameron falling asleep on his father's lap in the waiting room two hours ago.

"God, I'm scared to see what his hair will look like in couple years, Chad being his father and all." Troy muttered into the covers.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head. "I just know Cam and him will be best friends. Just like you and Chad."

"But Cam is two years older than Jordan…"

"So? Cam can be like an older brother to him. Two years isn't that big of a difference. Oh my gosh…he was so cute! Just like Cammy when he was born."

"Mhm." Troy muttered, half asleep.

Gabriella shook her head and got up, kissing Troy on the head before heading for the bathroom. "Night baby."

...

2 days later.

Troy let his feet pound against the hard wood of the large gym, the air in his lungs lessening, leaving his throat dry and tight.

"Bolton! Over here!"

He whipped his head around to find Chad on his left, his hands up awaiting the orange ball that was so precious in the game of basketball. Before the other team in yellow could block the pass he shoved the ball to Chad, doing a 180 to get right below the net.

"Chad!" He called, swerving through his teammates. He watched, sweat dripping down his forehead, as Chad jumped up and did a fade-away, the ball soaring through the air and coming right above the net, on the far right side, not appearing to make it on its own. Troy used his defined leg strength to jump and grasp the ball in his hands, dunking it through the white net forcefully and hanging there for a little bit before dropping to his feet to receive pats on the back and hollers of 'good job' and 'nice man'.

"Yeah! You go baby!"

Troy looked up instantly and caught sight of Gabriella, sitting on the bleachers with Cam in her lap. He gave her a cheeky smile and waved at Cam who was looking at him excitedly. The bleachers of the gym they practiced in were empty except for his wife and child, and the girlfriend of another one of his teammates who came to watch the practice.

"Go daddy!" Cam yelled, jumping around in Gabriella's arms, pumping his fists in the air and pointing at every 'cool' thing he came across. He was definitely going to follow in his father's footsteps.

"Alright guys, nice work, that's it for practice. Hit the showers." Coach gave Troy thumbs up in kudos and turned towards the locker rooms.

"Dude, nice shot." Chad said, coming to walk with Troy towards the locker rooms.

"Nice assist." Troy replied, grabbing his water and taking a deep chug. He glanced back at Gabriella who looked at him with a gentle smile.

He put up his index finger, and mouthed 'one minute', indicating that he would take a shower quickly and meet her back here. She quickly understood and nodded her head, standing up from the bleachers with Cam on her hip.

"So, Cam excited for his party tomorrow?" Chad asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the bottom of his jersey.

Troy scoffed. "Not just excited man. You have no idea. It's all he talks about."

Chad laughed and followed Troy into the locker rooms.

"You and Tay are still coming right?" Troy peeled off his jersey and threw it into his duffel bag.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it." Chad replied.

"Are you going to bring Jordan? Cam would love to see him."

"Probably man. He's been such a handful though."

Troy chuckled. "Trust me, it was the same with me and Gabs at first. It's tough but it gets easier."

"Yeah, it better or I think my head is gonna explode."

Troy shook his head with a snicker as Chad sighed in exhaustion.

"Bolton, that's your wife out there right? And your son?" Drake, a recently new member of the team asked, walking to his locker.

Troy grinned at the mention of his family. "Yeah man, they're great aren't they?"

Drake nodded. "Dude, your wife is hot, like seriously sexy." Some of their other teammates turned towards Drake to give him disapproving glances and shakes of their heads, all of them knowing that you don't say shit like that to Troy Bolton.

Troy's smile fell off his face at Drake's blunt attitude. "…Right." He hissed, shaking the comment off.

"So…was the kid the result of a knock up gone bad or what?" Drake chuckled loosely and didn't seem to notice how Troy tensed and Chad glanced between the two with worry.

"What?" Troy asked bitterly.

"You know…" Drake smirked. "I mean, I doubt you wanted a kid."

Troy furrowed his eyebrows angrily. "And why wouldn't I want a kid?"

Drake shrugged and continued to rummage through his locker carelessly. "You're Troy Bolton. You could get fucked every night, and you settle down with a kid? Doesn't sound like you."

Troy took a step towards Drake and narrowed his eyes. "_Doesn't sound like me?" _He questioned through gritted teeth. Slowly more of their teammates turned towards the scene that seemed to be elevating quickly.

"Yeah, I read in a magazine that you were the man back in the day, got all the ladies…and that chick you got up there, cheering for you on the bleachers…shit man, if she maybe props up those jugs and puts on some tighter clothes, she could be like a prostitute."

That was it. That was the last straw before Troy yelled out and pushed Drake up against the lockers, a loud bang echoing throughout the secluded area.

Chad and another one of the team players hurried to pull Troy off of the newbie. "Come on man! Let him go!" Chad yelled.

"Did you just hear what he said?" Troy bellowed, looking at Drake fiercely as he cowered in shock.

"Yeah man! He's a dick! But just let it go!" Chad managed to pull Troy away and stand between him and the scared new team addition.

"If you ever, talk about my wife like that again…" Troy threatened with clenched fists. "I will make sure your life is hell, you got that Fallaway?"

Drake cringed at the use of his last name coming from one of the higher players on the team. "Yeah, yeah dude. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. She doesn't look like a prostitute, I was just tryna crack jokes. Sorry."

Troy clenched his jaw and shut his locker fiercely, walking with anger towards the showers.

"Wow man, you're an ass." Chad hissed to the scared player, following Troy down the narrow hallway.

…

Troy smiled softly at the scene. He watched as Gabriella lifted up their son above her head and giggled and cheered as Cam threw the ball into the net. She dropped him into her arms, twirling him around and cradling him, swinging him back and forth as he giggled and screamed.

Gabriella propped Cameron to sit on her hip and allowed him to place his tiny arm around her neck, whilst his other pointed towards the orange ball. "Again!"

She giggled with a nod. "Yes sir!" She said playfully, kneeling down to scoop up the ball with one hand, oblivious to Troy's eyes on her back. "Here you go my man." She handed the ball to her little one, and placed her hands under his arms, spinning him around and lifting him up into the air. "Go Camiman!"

He bit his lip cutely and threw the ball up, the orange sphere spinning around the rim before falling through the hoop.

"Yay Cam the man!" Gabriella pulled Cameron to her chest and hugged him tightly.

"I'm telling you it's the Bolton gene." Troy said from behind them, causing Gabriella to whip around with surprise.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked with a smile.

Troy shrugged. "Not long."

Gabriella shook her head with a smirk, and leant up to peck Troy on the lips. After pulling away she furrowed her eyebrows, noticing a familiar glint in his eye. He was angry but trying not to show it.

"What's wrong?"

Troy looked at her for a second in silence before glancing at Cameron and shaking his head. "Just a stupid fight in the locker room. Dumb newbie thinks he knows everything."

Gabriella nodded slowly, knowing when to pry and when not to and this was when she knew to just let it go. "Okay."

"Daddy, you were so good, like Michael Jackson!"

Troy's hard face cracked an amused smile. "Michael Jackson? You mean Michael Jordan."

Cam looked off in thought before grinning with a nod. "Right!"

"Thanks kiddo." Troy ruffled his hair and placed an arm around Gabriella's shoulder, kissing her forehead and lingering there for a moment. "Let's go home." He said with a tired smile.

"That sounds like a good idea." She replied, kissing Cam's head as it lay on her shoulder.

"I'm hungry." Cameron mumbled.

"Well, when we get home I'll make dinner. How does that sound?"

"Good Momma, real good."

Gabriella giggled and hugged her son closer to her chest, Troy hugging them to his side. They walked out the double doors, the paparazzi taking a few snap shots before the small family got into Troy's audi and headed home to have a nice, sweet, well needed, family dinner.

**REVIEW. I'm sorry, this chapter was shit…it was kind of a filler, but please review anyway? (:**


	6. Fun and Games

Hold on Tight 2

6. Fun and games

Gabriella kneeled beside the couch, crouching down to stick her nose under the sofa, groaning as nothing shiny and silver was found under it. "Damnit." She hissed, crawling towards the other sofa to search under there as well. She bent down to look and gasped when she pulled her head back up.

"Hi." Troy grinned, on his hands and knees in front of her. "Whatcha doing?"

Gabriella smiled nervously and looked away. "Uh…nothin' much." She lied.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows, knowing her too well. "You're looking for something…"

Gabriella quickly shook her head. "What? Me? No, I'm not."

He smirked. "Then why are you on the floor looking under the sofas?"

She frowned as he raised an eyebrow. "I…uh…Cameron! You see, Cam and I were playing hide and seek, yup, that's it, I'm looking for Cameron."

Troy didn't buy it one bit. "Mhm…and Cam would fit under the sofas…"

Gabriella mentally punched herself. "Uh…I was just playing along, you know? For his sake."

His face dropped at her lie and he got up on his knees. "Gabriella, Cameron is taking a nap, and you know this because you were the one who took him upstairs after lunch."

She clenched her eyes shut and sighed, getting up on her knees as well. "Alright, alright. I was looking for something…"

"Mhm…" Troy urged her to continue.

She sighed and looked down in shame. "I lost my engagement ring."

Troy slowly smirked and moved towards her. "I know."

Gabriella looked up instantly and raised an eyebrow. "You know?"

Troy dove into his right jean pocket and held her ring in his fingers.

Gabriella gasped and reached out for it, to only have him pull it back. "Troy! Gimmie!"

"Nope." He shook his head and held it away from her while she squirmed against his body to try and get it.

She finally gave up and looked at him with a pout that he found adorable. "Where did you find it?"

He chuckled. "In the washing machine."

Gabriella bit her lip. "Whoops."

Troy smirked. "I don't know if I should give it back…you might lose it again." He playfully teased her as she opened her mouth in disbelief.

"What? Troy! Stop it and just give it back!"

"How do I know that I can trust you with it?" He gave her a look, expecting a good answer.

She gave him a pointed look before sighing. "Because I've never lost it before! It was just this one time. I always keep it on with my wedding ring, and I guess when I took it off to wash the dishes, I put it in one of my pockets, which ended up in the laundry…"

Troy was unfazed, basking in her struggle, finding amusement in the situation.

Gabriella eyed the ring dangling from his pinky finger. "Troy, that ring is a symbol of your love for me, and as its owner I like to think that it's a symbol of your heart as well, and I have taken very good care of it for the past couple years, thank you very much, so give it back or I will simply have to make you."

Troy smirked deeply, leaning over to kiss her quickly, having her attempt to take the ring, before he pulled back and gave her a challenging look. "You'll make me huh?"

Gabriella shot him a devious look. Before he could blink she pounced, pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist, reaching up to try and grab what was rightfully hers.

He laughed and held the ring up over his head, far out of her reach, seeing as to how much longer his arms were to hers.

After a long struggle she finally just gave up, lying down on top of him, her head on his chest, and panting. "Troy." She whined.

He laughed one last time before deciding she had endured enough torture. He smiled as he brought her left hand up to his face, kissing it sweetly before placing her ring around its rightful finger.

"Thank you." She sighed, hugging her hand to her heart.

Troy kissed her head and smiled down at her. "Everyone's going to be here in like thirty minutes...

At that, Gabriella shot up, rushing into the kitchen to finish preparing the food, mumbling incoherencies to herself at how late and behind schedule she was.

It was time for Cameron's third birthday party.

….

The house was lively and loud, the music being the voices of the many guests that Troy and Gabriella had invited to celebrate their sons third birthday. Half of the crowd was close friends and little kids that Cameron had wanted to invite, the other half were relatives.

Troy watched as Cameron was chased around by a little girl with bouncy curls. He smirked at his son. _The Bolton gene…my boys already got the ladies after him._

Cameron came running up to his father, hands on his knees and breathing heavily. "Are the girls gone?" He asked, looking around rapidly and backing up into his father's legs.

"Yeah, I think you lost them buddy." Troy laughed.

Cameron sighed cutely. "They won't leave me alone daddy. They keep trying to give me kisses…" He leaned in closer to his father. "…on my cheek." He whispered, as if it was the biggest secret of all. Cam made a disgusted face and shivered.

Troy knelt down and smirked. "Well, Mary Sue is a very pretty girl, don't you think?"

The little boy looked at his father quizzically, his eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"

Troy chuckled. "Son, you want girls to kiss you."

Cameron looked at his father as if he was insane. "Ewwwww." He shook his head. "Girls have _cooties_."

Troy mocked utter shock. "What? Who told you that?"

"Momma."

Troy laughed. "Mom told you that, huh?" Cameron nodded. "Well mom just thinks you're too young to have game, but I say different. Pft, you're three years old now."

Cameron grinned and nodded his head rapidly.

"A little advice though…" Troy leaned in close to his son and whispered. "Go for brunettes, they're the best, trust me I know."

Cameron nodded, looking at his father obliviously and sauntered back over to his friends.

Troy snickered and turned around, only to have a guilty smile plaster onto his face like a deer caught in headlights.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

Troy scratched the back of his head. "Uh…nothing, just talking to Cam."

Gabriella took a step closer and nodded. "Oh really?"

Troy gulped and nodded.

Gabriella's eyes widened and she uncrossed her arms angrily, poking him in the chest. "Troy! He is three years old! Are you stupid? Telling him to…ugh! He's too young to _not_ think that girls have cooties. I tell him one thing and then you go against what I say and tell him that I don't know what I'm talking about? Way to undermine my authority Troy."

Troy's eyes widened at how annoyed she seemed, also because of her incoherent babbling. "Baby…I was just joking around, he didn't take it seriously, and besides," He scoffed. "Cam had no idea what I was talking about, what's the big deal?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Yeah, you better hope he had no idea what you were talking about..."

Troy placed his hands on her waist and his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I told him that…I guess he is a little too young."

Gabriella sighed, knowing she seemed a little over the top. "It's just…Troy…I don't want Cam to turn into one of those guys that…that I hated; the ones who made fun of nerds and slept with a new girl every night."

Troy sighed. "Gabs, he's three years old, I don't think that he even knows what a nerd, slut, or sex is."

Gabriella looked up, placing her hand on his face and caressing it with her thumb. "I know, I know. I just want him to grow up to be just like his dad."

They smiled at each other before kissing sweetly.

"Gabi!

She whipped her head around to find Taylor at the other end of the room.

"Your mom is here!" Taylor smiled.

Gabriella gasped and straightened up her dress. "I'm coming!" She turned to Troy and smiled. "Got get Cam and bring him to the front please." She kissed him on the jaw quickly before skipping through the crowd.

Troy shook his head and went towards the backyard to find his son. Cam needed to greet his nana.

…

"Momma, momma!" Cam said excitedly, holding up the Xbox game with a large grin on his face. "Look what uncle Chad got me!"

Gabriella giggled. "That's great baby."

"Hey Gabs, do you want to go bring in the cake?" Taylor asked from next to her.

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea, let's go." She followed her best friend into the kitchen to retrieve her son's cake. "Gah, I just love this cake. I just know Cam's going to love it too." She stared down at the basketball cake covered in blue, white, and orange frosting. "So, Tay, how's Jordan?" Gabriella smiled up at her friend who was unwrapping some plastic plates.

Taylor sighed with a motherly smile. "He's a handful, but every day I just look at him and…" Taylor sighed again. "Oh you know."

"Oh I know that feeling." Gabriella giggled. "Every day you look at that little boy and you just wonder how you deserved such a cute little miracle, that you have all to yourself."

Taylor grinned. "Exactly."

Gabriella placed the cake on a rack and got out the candles and lighter.

…

The crowd all clapped cheerfully after the last verse of the happy birthday song had concluded.

"Make a wish sweetheart!" Gabriella giggled from beside him.

Cam looked at his mother with a perplexed expression before processing the information and nodding vigorously. He closed his eyes tightly and then blew out the candles, the crowd clapping and hollering once again.

"Yo kid," Troy kneeled down next to his son. "Now don't tell anyone what your wish was, or else it won't come true."

Cam nodded rapidly. "I wont tell."

Troy chuckled, ruffling his son's hair as he stood up to assist his wife. "You need any help?" He asked, watching as she cut pieces of cake and placed them on plates."

Gabriella smiled. "Actually, yes. Can you take over the cutting while I just hand out the plates?"

Troy nodded. "Sounds good."

Gabriella kissed him on the cheek sweetly as she switched places with him, taking two plates of cake and handing them to her mother and a friend from work.

"Oh no thank you darling, I don't want any." Maria Montez said, handing back the plate.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure mom?" The elder Montez woman nodded with a smile.

Gabriella shrugged and handed the piece of cake to Chad, who was currently holding Jordan, cradled in his left arm. "Thanks Gabster."

She smiled and nodded. "Hello baby boy, how are you?" She giggled, nuzzling her nose against Jordan's face. She stared at the small infant for a while. Gabriella secretly wanted another baby. But Troy…no, she could tell he was just getting back into basketball, and right now, both of them weren't in the position to have another baby. I mean, Gabriella didn't even really know if Troy would want any more kids…maybe he thought one was enough…or-

"Gabster! Earth to Gabriella!"

She shook her head and looked at Chad with an apologetic expression. "Sorry Chad, I zoned out for a second there."

Chad chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed."

Gabriella laughed nervously, not wanting Chad to know, for he would tell Troy and she didn't want Troy to be pressured at a time like this, when his career was just getting interesting…and of course her, and her career, she had just started teaching, she couldn't already take leave…could she? Yeah maybe-

"Gab-ri-ell-aaaa!"

She shook her head once again. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Chad, I just have a lot on my mind."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Gabriella glanced over to Troy who was talking to a neighbor over by the cake. She shook her head. "Nah, it's not important."

Chad smiled. "Well okay, but if you need to talk me and the J man over here," He gestured to the gurgling baby in his arms. "We're always here."

Gabriella giggled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Chad turned to leave. "Thanks for the cake." He said with a bemused smile, disappearing into the backyard.

Gabriella sighed and got back to handing out cake. She had a lot of thinking to do.

…

"Thank you so much for coming mom, and for the books, Cam loved them. He's already starting to read and he hasn't even started school yet." Gabriella smiled, standing at the front door and saying goodbye to her mother.

Maria smiled as well. "I'm glad, you know he got the intelligence from our side of the family." Gabriella giggled and nodded in agreement. "I had a great time. Cam has gotten so big, he's just so mature, and the spitting image of his father."

Gabriella grinned cheekily. "That's what everyone says."

Maria laughed. "Well at least he's got the Montez dark hair."

"Yes, at least we have that." Gabriella smiled as she hugged her mother, realizing just how much she had missed her. "You said goodbye to Cam right? He'll be disappointed if you left without seeing him."

"He was half asleep on Troy's arm when I gave him a kiss goodbye." Maria sighed. "I didn't want to wake the little rascal, it's been a long day for him."

Gabriella nodded in understanding. "Yeah it has, but no worries, he'll see you next weekend right? When you come for dinner?"

"I'll be there, six o' clock sharp." Maria gave her daughter one last kiss on head before turning towards the front lawn. "Thank you for having me dear."

"No problem, love you mom, drive safe."

"Love you too sweetheart, and I will." Maria walked off towards her car and Gabriella watched her until she got in and disappeared around the corner.

The young mother sighed as she closed the door, leaning against it and surveying the mess. She shrugged, deciding to leave it for the cleaning crew to handle tomorrow.

Gabriella walked through the hallway and kitchen out to the backyard, smiling warmly at the sight.

"Hey Gabs." Taylor greeted, seated in a lawn chair next to Chad, with Jordan cradled in her arms.

Chad, Taylor, Troy, Zeke, and Sharpay were all seated around the fire pit that came with the house.

"I can turn on the fire pit if you guys want?"

Chad shook his head. "It's cool Gabs, I think we're pretty comfortable without it."

"Yeah, and the smoke will get everywhere." Sharpay added. "Like it'll make my hair smell." Everyone laughed at Sharpay's comment as she looked around obliviously. Zeke kissed her hand and shook his head.

Gabriella sat down beside Troy and smiled sweetly at a sleeping Cam, who was sprawled across his father's chest, his little head on Troy's shoulder and his mouth hanging open cutely.

"Awh, poor baby, when did he pass out?" She asked, rubbing his back.

Troy smiled. "About half an hour ago. I think I'll go put him down to bed." He got up, careful not to move Cam too much.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Gabriella got up as well and followed Troy into the house after mumbling a "Be right back." To the others.

Troy and Gabriella walked slowly up to Cameron's bedroom. Troy placed him down on his bed and Gabriella removed his shoes and tucked the covers over his little body. She brushed the hair, that matched Troy's side swept style, out of his little face and kissed his forehead goodnight.

"We made one cute kid." Gabriella giggled quietly, hugging Troy's arm and staring at Cameron lovingly, her chin on her husbands shoulder.

He looked down at Gabriella and kissed her forehead. "Yeah we did. He needs to grow though. The kid's too short."

Gabriella opened her mouth and looked at Troy with bewilderment. "Are you serious? He's three years old."

Troy chuckled silently. "Juuust kidding."

She shook her head and led the way out of the room, Troy closing the door quietly behind them.

"I'm exhausted." Gabriella yawned, making her way down the stairs.

"Me too." Troy sighed, close behind her. "I say we kick the others out and make them go home so we can sleep."

Gabriella giggled. "Nice. I'm in."

Troy chuckled and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together, making their way down the hallway towards the kitchen. "My partner in crime."

Gabriella grinned. "You got it dude."

**I know it's so late. And Under & Over is even later, but I swear I'm writing the next chapter for that too, it's just that I have to erase and rewrite because I'm never satisfied lol. SORRY. Please review (:**

**P.S. heheheh did you guys notice how the last thing that Troy said was sorta, kinda familiar? In an interview with Zac Efron, he said that Vanessa was his partner in crime and that she's always so fun to be around! Awhhhhhh.  
**


	7. We're Playing Basketball

Alright guys, I know we're all shocked about Zac and Vanessa splitting up…and yes, it is true. HOWEVER, I consider myself an intelligent and observant person, and from all the articles I have read on the subject, they all say the same thing! THEY WILL GET BACK TOGETHER. Close friends have said and I quote 'I would be surprised if they didn't get back together'. Seriously, after five years you can't just break up and forget about each other. If they're not dating, then they're still best friends, and best friends means hanging out still, and hanging out a lot means getting back together, close friends of Zanessa even say that they will get back together and even Zac's rep says that they're taking a 'break' not 'breaking up'; COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. Plus, from the video of them a couple weeks ago in Hawaii during thanksgiving, it's clear that they are still in love. Sources say the video was of them saying goodbye for now, and that the only reason they broke up was because of their careers and schedules right now, not because they don't love each other anymore, so it's all good. I know it's hard to believe, and for a moment I was devastated, but after going through all the articles and interviews, it does seem like there's a big chance that they will get back together, so no worries. Now, let's hope that moment comes sooner than later. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

Hold on Tight 2

7. We're Playing Basketball

Gabriella walked downstairs in her pajama shorts and tank top, running her hands through her hair and primping it. She pulled her tank top down slightly to reveal slightly more cleavage and giggled silently at her behavior. She loved Saturdays.

Cameron was over at Chad and Taylor's house for the day, so keen to spend all his time with Jordan, which everyone found adorable, for they all knew the two boys would be the best of friends from the start. Boy did Cam love looking after that little baby.

Gabriella peaked into the kitchen and bit her lip as she spotted Troy leaning over the counter reading the sports section in the newspaper with a nearly empty water bottle in his hand, still in basketball shorts, a sleeveless shirt, and sneakers that he had worn to practice that morning. He obviously had just gotten back and Gabriella was more than thrilled to have company for the day…especially if it were with her husband, her husband whose muscles were displayed rather nicely, shiny with sweat, with his sleeveless shirt….

She placed a hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles before breathing deeply and pulling herself together, putting on a seductive face. She stepped into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame with a smirk, and a flirtatious look on her face.

"Hey there."

Troy looked up before his eyes widened slightly, putting his water bottle down and blinking numerous times. He looked her up and down before a large smirk erupted onto his handsome face. "Hi?"

"So…" She placed her petite hand on her neck and slowly brushed the hair off of her shoulder. "You come here often?"

Troy raised an eyebrow and looked at her strangely.

Gabriella took one step towards him and tried to act nonchalant. "I just saw you across the room and…woah." She shivered theatrically and bit her lip harshly to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

A very confused Troy furrowed his eyebrows and had an amused smile on his face. "Baby, what are you doing?"

Immediately her shoulders dropped and she put on a cute pout. "Troooy." She whined. "Just play along!"

He snickered and nodded, shaking teasingly as if getting into character.

Gabriella giggled and got into character as well, smirking and looking at him with amusement. "So, I uh, just saw you across the room…"

Troy smirked as well and took a slow step towards her, placing his hand on the back of his neck and shrugging. "Well, I saw you too…and woah, I mean…you just took my breath away."

"Hmm," She took another step towards him. "I mean, we could go back to my place…"

His smirk grew and he walked slowly towards her. "Oh really?...Yikes, I don't know how my wife would feel about that…"

Gabriella pretended to be conflicted. "Oh gosh yeah, I mean…I don't know how my husband would feel about it either…"

He shrugged. "Meh, they don't have to know…"

The petite brunette shot him an amused smile before shrugging as well. "Yeah, besides," She looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "My husband's a dork."

Troy's shoulders dropped, just as Gabriella's had before. "That was unnecessary."

Gabriella snickered before bursting out in laughter, their game obviously over. She walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck lazily, kissing him sweetly, still giggling at her game.

"You're mean." He pouted, his arms around her waist, pulling her close as she laughed into his chest.

Gabriella took a deep breath, her laughter subsiding. "Awh, baby, I'm so sorry." She said sarcastically.

Troy smirked and connected his forehead with hers. "Karma."

She giggled, placing her elbows on his shoulders and locking his head between her arms. "I love you."

Troy shook his head and kissed her.

Gabriella smiled into the kiss. She pulled away reluctantly and placed her hands on his chest. "Troy, I want to talk to you about something…"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What's up?"

"Well...I've had something on my mind for a while now, and I wanted to talk to you about it cause I don't know how you'd feel about it and well I'm kind of nervous to talk to you about it cause we just got used to our routine and-"

"Woah, woah, slow down Gabs." Troy chuckled and pulled her towards the table, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap. "Now, just cut to the chase."

She sighed and nodded. "I want another baby. Preferably a girl, but that doesn't matter, I'd love another boy, it's just a little girl would be so sweet and I'd get to dress her up and-"

"Gabriella, stop talking." Troy chuckled, knowing how she ranted when nervous. "You want another baby?" He asked quietly, looking off with a thoughtful expression.

Gabriella nodded. "Very much so." She giggled half-heartedly and bit her lip at his unreadable face. "Baby, what are you thinking?"

Troy looked up at her and smiled softly. "I don't know what I'm thinking." He said honestly.

Gabriella smiled weakly, slightly disappointed that he wasn't more excited. She looked down at her fingers. "You can tell me how you feel, if you're not ready..."

He shrugged nonchalantly, as if not knowing what to make of the situation. "I mean, I haven't really thought about having another baby, not that I didn't want another one, just that the thought…it hasn't really crossed my mind."

Gabriella nodded and continued to watch her hands as they lay on her lap. "So…" She looked up slowly and looked at him innocently. "Is that a yes?"

Troy couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes she was just too sweet for her own good. "Baby, I want whatever you want."

A large grin broke out onto her face and she hugged him tightly. She pulled back and kissed him happily. "Yay!"

Troy chuckled and his grip tightened around her body.

"I mean, I can take maternity leave from work, get a substitute, ya know? And Cam would have someone to look after, someone to play with, and we'd have another little baby…" Gabriella sighed cheerfully at the thought, Troy watching her with sparkling eyes and a loving smile which quickly turned into a devious smirk.

"You know…" He started, his hands running up and down her sides and arms.

She raised an eyebrow with a smirk of her own.

"If we want another baby…I think we should start now." A playful smile on his handsome face.

Gabriella giggled and placed her arms around his neck, hugging him close. "I agree."

Troy grinned cheekily before crashing his lips onto hers and standing up, Gabriella wasting no time in locking her legs around his waist.

…

"Crap!"

Gabriella winced as she was woken up and rolled off of her rather comfortable position on his bare chest to the other side of the bed. She hugged the sheets to her naked frame and leaned up on her elbow, watching Troy slip his boxers back on and run into the bathroom.

"Troy, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Troy poked his head out of the bathroom. "The big game's tonight!"

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before they widened. "Shit! The championships!"

Troy chuckled from inside the bathroom. "Yup. But it's okay baby, I'm not late yet, just a little behind schedule."

Gabriella slid to the edge of the bed and sat with her legs hanging off the end, back tracking to this morning and opening her mouth in realization."Ohhhh, so this morning you didn't just have practice, you had pre-game practice."

"Yup."

Gabriella tilted her head. "Huh, makes sense." She shrugged.

Troy's big championship game was tonight, LA Lakers vs. Chicago Bulls. He had been talking about it all week, he even had post game scrimmage this morning and he had still forgot…it's just that Gabriella…no clothes…god, he was only a man.

"When do you have to be there?" She asked, looking around for a shirt to wear, smiling as she slipped on Troy's sleeveless t-shirt that he had worn earlier…before she ripped it off that is.

"Uh, two hours before warm ups. So around six."

She glanced at the clock that read 4:15 PM. "At least you got in a good…five hour nap." She giggled and bit her lip as she heard him laugh in the shower.

"Right!"

Gabriella laughed at his amused reply and fell back onto the bed. God she loved her life.

…

She plopped down on her stomach and held her head with her hands, swinging her legs back and forth behind her. "Damn, you come out in only a towel…all wet…do you really have to go right now?"

Troy laughed and shook his head, leaning down and kissing her, lingering near her face for a bit before standing up straight and going over to their closet. "You're coming tonight right? With Cam?"

Gabriella mocked hurt. "How can you even ask that? Don't we _always_ come to your games?"

He chuckled and glanced back at her. "Yes honey, well…sometimes, not every away game-"

"Oh shush!" She scolded. "We come to every home game and every away game that doesn't require buying a plane ticket." Gabriella got up from the bed and stood behind him, looping her arms around his torso and kissing his back. "And when we can't come, Cam and I always have our bowl of popcorn and Laker's hats on as we watch you proudly on TV."

Troy smiled and turned around, cupping her face in his hands. "I know baby." He kissed her before turning back around and fetching his game bag.

She smiled, walking into the bathroom. "Besides, it's the freaking championships, I wouldn't miss that for the world!" She turned on the shower. "I'm picking Cam up at seven to head to the arena, Taylor's coming with us."

"Okay, you might want to start the drive earlier though, on a normal game day it'll take an hour to get there but there should be a lot of traffic tonight."

"Oh, okay, I'll go earlier then."

"Your tickets are at the booth like always." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, what about Jordan?"

Gabriella giggled. "Oh little J. Taylor thinks he's still too young for the noise and rowdiness of the games, so she got a babysitter."

"Ahh, a babysitter. I don't remember ever getting a babysitter for Cam."

She slid off Troy's shirt and stepped into the shower. "That's because Shar and Zeke would always watch him when I went to your games, and other times I would just bring him…probably why he loves going so much now, he's used to it, it's in his blood."

Troy chuckled. "Understandable."

…

Gabriella frowned in her sweats and t-shirt, the back of it getting damp from her still wet shower hair. She placed her hands on Troy's chest and sighed. "Now that you're going what am I supposed to do until I go get Cam and Tay?"

Troy chuckled, all set in his purple and gold jersey and shorts, his game bag hanging on his shoulder. "You could go over and wait with him and Taylor?"

Gabriella's eyes lit up. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

He smirked. "Cause baby, I'm your smarter half."

She narrowed her eyes and whacked him on the chest playfully.

Troy grinned cheekily and snickered, adjusting the strap on his shoulder.

"If I don't get a chance to catch you before the game, good luck tonight, I know you'll do great." She leaned up to kiss him on the jaw. "You always do." She whispered sweetly.

Troy smiled and kissed her with passion, as if it were good luck. "I'll make a shot, just for you."

She giggled. "You better, I'll watch out for it."

He smiled at her one last time before turning for the door, winking at her charmingly as he closed it behind him.

Gabriella smiled to herself before scurrying upstairs to get ready.

…

"You are definitely my son." She laughed, leaning down to lift her very spirited son into her arms and onto her hip. She kissed him and playfully adjusted his mini Laker's cap. Along with the cap he was wearing his mini jersey and jeans, just like his mom.

"Hey, come on in." Taylor moved aside, already in her Laker's jersey as well.

Gabriella smiled at her best friend and walked inside with Cameron.

"You're early." Taylor said smiling, leading them into the kitchen.

She giggled with a shrug. "I got bored."

Taylor shook her head and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Gabi it was so cute, I was putting Jordan down for a nap and Cameron wanted to help so I lifted him up and he tucked him in. It was adorable."

"Awhhhhh." Gabriella nuzzled her nose against her sons. "What a good boy." She commended, getting a bashful toothy grin from the three year old. "When did you put Jordan down?" She asked Taylor.

"Oh, like right before you got here. I didn't want him to be restless for the sitter…I asked Shar and Zeke if they could watch him but they're actually coming to the game tonight as well."

The brunette beauty grinned, getting more excited. "Well, it is the championships. It's gonna be awesome, right baby?" She looked excitedly at Cam who nodded his head eccentrically.

Taylor laughed at the two and opened the fridge. "I was thinking we should eat before the game, so we won't be hungry. Is pizza good?"

Gabriella nodded with a smile, sitting on a stool, adjusting her son on her lap. "Yeah, sounds good."

Taylor got out a frozen pizza and continued to unwrap it and place it in the oven.

Gabriella turned to her son and tickled his sides. "I'm so excited!" She squealed, Cam giggling on her lap.

…

"Geez, I knew it would be crowded but not this crowded." Taylor sighed as she watched Gabriella turn slowly, perking up as she found a parking space. The two hour ride to the stadium had been rather slow, the traffic crazier than ever.

Gabriella turned off the engine and spun around in her seat so she could face Cameron who sat excitedly in his car seat. "Hey, I know I've told you a gazillion times but I'm going to tell you again."

He looked at his mother pointedly, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Do not run off by yourself, you could get lost, _always_ stay with me. You got it?" She looked at him seriously and grinned as he nodded his head and attempted to unlatch his belt.

"Let's go!" Taylor got out of the car and waited for Gabriella who got out and went around, fetching Cam and lifting him into her arms.

"Alright, let's go." She followed Taylor towards the lit up arena and looked down at her son who squirmed in her arms.

"Momma, put me down! I wanna walk!"

She shook her head, knowing very well as soon as she put him down he would get excited and not pay attention, getting himself lost in the large crowd around them. "Not yet honey, not until we get inside."

He pouted and nodded cutely, keeping his arms lazily around her neck. Gabriella was extremely overprotective, not in all cases, but in situations such as this she was scared to death to lose her little boy. There were just so many people around and he was just so tiny, it would break her heart if they were separated and he was left to wander around, lost and frightened.

Gabriella kissed his hair and fought to stay close behind Taylor, who was pushing through the large amount of people heading in the same direction as them. When they entered the large arena she latched onto Taylor's shoulder with one hand and used her other to keep Cam close to her chest, shielding him from all the rowdy, some drunk, basketball fans.

"You okay?" Taylor called over her shoulder, waiting in line for the ticket booth that thankfully didn't have many people for it was kind of useless. There's no point in buying a ticket at the booth because most people buy tickets online, for they sell out quickly.

"Yeah!" Gabriella replied, stumbling and scoffing as a woman wearing only a sports bra knocked right into her, screaming like a psycho. "Bitch." She muttered, regretting it afterwards as she remembered her infant son in her arms. "Sorry, bad word. Don't repeat that, ever."

He looked at her quizzically, wondering what she was talking about before shrugging it off and nodding. "Yup." He said obliviously.

Gabriella giggled and hugged him tightly, watching as the couple in front of them left and they were next for the booth. Taylor leaned against the counter and smiled at the stout woman behind it.

"Hi, I'm Taylor Danforth and this is Gabriella Bolton, we have tickets waiting for us."

The woman raised her eyebrow before nodding her head. "Oh, right. I'll just need to see some identification…"

Taylor nodded and got out her driver's license, Gabriella doing the same. They placed both cards on the counter for the woman to examine.

The clerk looked down at the cards before looking back up at Gabriella and Taylor, smiling and giving the cards back. "Just one moment."

Taylor nodded and rolled her eyes while Gabriella stifled a laugh at her behavior; her best friend was never one for patience.

"Here you are." The woman handed over three tickets and the two basketball wives smiled in thanks and dove back into the crowd, heading for the entrance to the court.

Taylor looked down at her ticket, searching the walls for their section number. "Oh there!" She led the way to their entrance and her and Gabriella walked through the frame and grins erupted onto their faces at the excitement.

"Momma, can you put me down now?" Cam looked at her cutely and she nodded, succumbing to his adorable nature. He was just like his daddy.

"Fine, but don't you think about letting go of my hand." She placed him down gently and grabbed his little hand into hers.

He jumped around giddily, looking around and screaming with exhilaration.

Gabriella shook her head and laughed at her over excited son, tightening her grip around his hand and following Taylor down the many stairs to their seats.

"Oh, here we are…excuse me, sorry." Taylor and Gabriella turned sideways to get to their seats. They were in the fourth row, right in the middle, a great view of all the action.

"These seats are great." Gabriella grinned, looking around at all the people. "Hey buddy, do you wanna switch seats with me?" She asked Cam, who sat on her right as Taylor sat on her left. Honestly, she'd feel more comfortable if he were in the middle, protected from both sides.

Cameron looked at his mother and scoffed. "Momma, I'm fine, _really_. I'm three years old now…not one."

She opened her mouth in surprise and shook her head. "Oh really? Well I'm so sorry Mr. Bolton." He sat maturely beside her, turning his cap around so it was backwards. She watched him with amusement.

"Where's dadda?" He asked, looking down at the court where the team was warming up.

Gabriella leaned over in her seat to look for Troy as well. She jumped as she found him in line to do layups. "Oh! There he is!"

Cameron jumped up as well, his eyes lighting up as his father did a perfect layup. He jumped up and down, screaming his name. "DADDY! DADDY!"

Gabriella laughed at her son. "Sweetie, he can't hear you, he's not paying attention right now."

His shoulders slumped and he sat back down in his seat.

"It's alright baby, I'm sure daddy will see us." She reassured, placing her hand on Cam's head and hugging it towards her, taking his cap off and nuzzling her nose in his hair.

Cameron cheered back up almost instantly. "Yeah, he'll see us momma, don't worry." He grinned and continued to watch the players warm up, his mother laughing at his jumpy demeanor and putting his cap back on.

She watched with a soft smile as Troy warmed up with Chad, dribbling and faking right as he spun around and shot a three pointer. God did she love watching him play basketball, he always looked so darn handsome and athletic.

She turned to Taylor and leaned to the side so she could talk to her. "Do you remember when we were in high school watching them play?"

Taylor laughed. "Gosh, yeah. That seems like forever ago."

"Did you ever think that we'd be sitting here watching them play _here_, in the NBA, together?"

The dark skinned beauty shook her head with a gentle smile. "I never thought that they'd make the same team and play together, I mean what a coincidence, let alone that we'd be here watching them. It's amazing how life turns out, how we all got to stick together."

Gabriella giggled. "I always knew that whatever they did in the future they would be doing together, I mean come on Tay, its Troy and Chad we're talking about here."

Taylor laughed and nodded her head. "You're so right."

Gabriella jumped up, Taylor and Cam soon following, as Troy and Chad walked towards the sidelines. They stood up and waved their arms trying to get the boys attention.

Gabriella lifted Cam into her arms so he could see better and she yelled Troy's name as he lifted the end of his shirt to wipe his sweaty face, revealing his abs. She bit her lip as he glanced up at them, obviously hearing their screams. Troy did a double take and grinned as he realized it was them, nudging Chad and pointing into the crowd to show him where they were. Chad's face lit up as he saw the three and he waved along with Troy, grinning up at Taylor.

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully at Cam who went crazy, waving and screaming for his father. She watched Troy laugh and shrug, sending her a charming smile and a wink to his son. She waved and blew him a kiss before joining Taylor and sitting back down after placing Cam back in his seat beside her.

"Ah, you just gotta love basketball." She breathed watching Troy's every move as he glanced up at her every now and then, giving her a smirk with hidden meaning, Gabriella giggling to herself and sending him sweet smiles.

"Momma." Cam said nudging her arm.

"Yeah Camiman?"

"I'm hungry."

Gabriella looked down at him unbelievingly and shook her head with a smile. "Honey, we just ate."

He shrugged cutely and stood up. "I know. But that was pizza. I want popcorn. And a hot dog."

Gabriella giggled and stood up, knowing this would happen. Every time they went to a game Cameron would always want something to eat, always either being popcorn, a hotdog, or nachos. "We'll be right back, do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked Taylor.

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks though."

Gabriella nodded and grabbed Cam's hand. "Remember, don't let go."

He nodded and pulled her towards the aisle.

…

"OH COME ON!" She stood up along with Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, and many others around them, screaming at the ref who she found completely unfair. "That was such a foul!"

Zeke and Sharpay had arrived 15 minutes after them and luckily their seats were right behind Gabriella, Taylor, and Cam.

Cam watched his mother and did what she was doing. "Cheater!" He yelled, stomping his foot, although not really knowing what was going on. He only came to the games to watch his father, he was still too young to actually know how it worked.

They all sat back down harshly with scowls on their faces.

"That was ridiculous." Taylor muttered to Gabriella who nodded in agreement.

"Completely screwed up." Sharpay said scoffing with attitude from behind them. Cam sat down again and huffed as well.

"Dumbos." He said, crossing his arms.

Gabriella looked down at him and her face softened, giggling at his posture. She ruffled his hair and put her attention back on the game.

"Come on baby! Let's go!" She yelled, clapping her hands.

"Go daddy! Beat them!"

Taylor sat at the edge of her seat, watching as the ball was passed down the court. The ball was passed from one player to Chad and the afro haired husband quickly did a fade away and the ball swished through the net.

Taylor leapt up, punching her fist in the air. "Yeah baby! That's right!"

Gabriella laughed and stood up with Taylor. "Yeah Chad!"

They sat back down and watched as the ball was taken back, checked between the Bulls and given to one of their offensive players. The Bulls player faked a left and jumped up to pass the ball, only to have it intercepted by Troy who jumped in between and did a 180 around the player, dribbling the ball towards the opposite end of the court.

They all stood up again, clutching each other's arms with nerves, Cameron watching with wide eyes as his father owned the court.

"Come on man…" Zeke clenched his fist nervously and watched Troy intently.

Troy passed the ball to one of his teammates and sprinted to the front, screaming that he was open. The other player weaved through two Bulls before running back and throwing it to Troy who barely caught it for the throw was a little too far. Seeing that he was triple teamed, Troy chucked the ball to another player, the opposing team running away from Troy towards the other male. The ball was passed to Chad who looked around for options before jumping up and chucking the ball over his opponents head to Troy who sprinted with the ball towards the net, knowing that it was now or never.

Gabriella watched, biting her lip anxiously as Troy jumped up with all his might and dunked the orange sphere straight through the net. Her face exploded with excitement and she jumped up, grabbing Cam and jumping with him, screaming their lungs off.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! YEAH TROY! YOU GO BABY! THAT'S MY MAN!" She laughed with Taylor and Sharpay and they squealed and jumped around with each other, Cameron in between them giggling hysterically at the excitement. Zeke punched his fist in the air and laughed at the girls, doing a high five with the guy next to him.

Troy let go of the net and landed on his feet, his teammates patting him on the back and crowding around him. He punched his fist in the air and looked up at the crowd, searching it and grinning as he found Gabriella. He pointed towards her and that's when she knew that it was her shot. That dunk was her dunk, the one he had promised.

"I LOVE YOU!" She screamed with giddiness. Troy laughed and gave her a sheepish grin. He did a man hug with Chad, jumping around boyishly with his teammates.

Taylor looked up as the announcer said that it was halftime. She, Zeke, and Sharpay sat back down, all shaky and cheerful inside. Gabriella still stood, jumping up and down with Cam as they watched Troy with pride. When they finally sat back down Gabriella turned to Taylor with an ecstatic face. "Is it halftime already?"

Taylor laughed. "My thought's exactly."

"Yo, Cam the man, do you need to use the bathroom?"

He shook his dark head of hair and continued to look around the arena with curiosity.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow and knelt down so she could speak to her son properly. "Cam, you always need to go, if you don't then you'll have to go during the game."

He looked at his mother with his big blue eyes and sighed cutely. "Fiiiine." He whined.

She giggled and grabbed his tiny hand, mocking him. "Fiiiiine."

Cam rolled his eyes at his mother and watched as she told the girls and Zeke where they were going.

"Oh, well then I'll come with, I have to use the bathroom too." Taylor stood up with a jump in her step and stood next to Gabriella and Cam.

"What about you, Shar? Zeke?"

"Nah, I'm good, what about you baby?" Zeke looked at Sharpay who shook her head and laced her fingers with his.

"Nope, I'm good."

Gabriella nodded. "We'll be right back."

When they got to the bathroom Cam stopped his mother from pulling him into the ladies room with her.

"Nooooo." He whined. "I want to use the boy's bathroom!"

She rolled her eyes and looked down at her son. "No. I can't go in the boy's bathroom, and you can't go alone."

He stomped his little foot and pulled his hand away, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Well then I'm not going potty."

She looked at her son pointedly, getting annoyed. "Cameron, stop it. You will come into the bathroom with me and do your business. Just pretend it's the boy's bathroom."

He glared at his mother for a long time before huffing and stomping towards the women's room, Gabriella sighing and following close behind, pushing the door open for him. Taylor laughed quietly behind them and shook her head.

Gabriella held onto Cam's shoulders as they weaved through the many women in the bathroom, trying to find an empty stall. She looked back at Taylor and they nodded at each other, agreeing to meet outside after. She found an empty stall and went inside with Cam.

"Go." She said sternly, watching her son pout angrily and shake his head.

"Make me!" He yelled.

Gabriella's eyes grew angrier and she knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Cameron Jay Bolton, don't you ever talk to me like that again, alright?"

He looked away and huffed causing her to put her hands on either side of his head and make him look at her. "Got it?" She said more sternly, causing him to jump slightly and nod soon afterwards. She stood back up and turned around to face the door. "Now, I won't look, just go."

She stared at the door and waited till he was finished and said it was okay to look. After he said his okay she walked out of the stall with him and held him up so he could wash his hands.

When they exited the restroom Taylor was already standing against the wall waiting for them. "Hey Tay, can you actually watch him while I go to the bathroom real quick, I might as well so I don't have to later."

Taylor nodded and grabbed Cam's hand, watching as Gabriella scurried back to the bathroom.

"Why the long face little man?"

Cam looked up at her with angry eyes. "Momma's mean." He whispered harshly.

Taylor frowned and knelt down. "Why is your momma mean?"

"She made me go into the girl's room and potty. I'm not a _girl_." He scrunched his nose cutely.

Taylor laughed lightly. "Oh honey, she knows you're not a girl. Your momma just loves you so much that she doesn't want anything to happen to you. You're so little and you could get lost or get hurt. She's protecting you is all."

Cam looked down and his expression softened. "I'm not _that_ little."

Taylor giggled and ruffled his hair, standing up and smiling as she saw her best friend jogging back over to them. "That was fast." She said.

Gabriella giggled and nodded. "I try." She looked down at her son and grabbed his hand, allowing Taylor to let go. "Thanks Tay."

She nodded and gave Cam a look, reminding him of what she told him earlier about his mother. He sighed and looked up, trudging over and tugging on his mother's jersey.

She looked down and raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

Cam lifted his little arms. "Up, up." He said timidly.

Gabriella smiled and lifted her boy into her arms. "Yes sweetie?"

"I'm sorry momma, for being mean before."He played with the necklace around her neck and bit his lip shyly.

She smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay honey, I'm sorry too. Now let's get back before the game starts again."

He nodded and placed his arms around her neck.

"Let's go!" She smiled excitedly at Taylor who laughed and led the way back to their seats

**SOOOOO, whaddya think? Hehehe, I liked it, I guess. Review please! It was long so I hope you guys liked that. (:**


	8. Perfect

Hold on Tight 2

8. Perfect

The living room was almost pitch black, the only light present coming from the large television in the middle of the room, the bright infomercial screen illuminating the darkness.

It was past three in the morning and two hours ago they had arrived home and tucked their already asleep son in his bedroom. After the Lakers had won the championships Gabriella and Taylor had waited after the game for their significant others to come out of the locker room where they could be greeted with excitement and pride. After congratulating them with kisses and hugs the girls and Cam had gone out to the cars so the boys could do a couple press interviews on their excitement about winning. Chad had hitched a ride from Troy so he ended up just driving home with Taylor in Gabriella's car-which he would return in the morning-while the three Bolton's took Troy's car and went their separate way.

After making sure their son was safe in bed Troy and Gabriella had cuddled up on the couch with a movie. They decided they were way too excited to sleep, also the fact that they had taken a five hour nap earlier in the day made them more rowdy than tired. But unfortunately as soon as they had got comfortable, the exhaustion started to kick in.

…

He jumped, his head darting up from its position against the back of the couch. He looked around the serene room and squinted in the darkness. "Shit." He cursed under his breath as he caught sight of the time that read 3:27 AM. Troy sighed at the realization that he had fallen asleep for two hours. Suddenly he jumped again as something moved on his lap. He looked down and smiled tiredly as he found a head of black hair strewn across his lap.

Gabriella squirmed cutely in his lap, obviously asleep as she unconsciously dug her face deeper into his abdomen. He placed his strong fingers on her soft curls and ran them through the dark tresses.

"Gabs…" He whispered, making sure she was asleep. "…baby?"

When she replied with a deep breath and another cuddle into his stomach he smiled softly. She was definitely asleep.

Not wanting to wake her, Troy quickly used the remote to switch off the TV. He bit his lip with apprehension and slowly eased his arms under her small body, pulling her closer to his chest before using his strong legs to stand up and steady himself. "Come on baby…" He whispered tenderly into her soft hair as her head was buried into his neck, her steady breath hitting his neck, causing shivers down his spine.

He crept up the stairs and was extra careful as he came near Cameron's room. When he go to their bedroom, the fluffy sheets looking so mesmerizingly appealing, he slowly and carefully eased his wife onto their large bed, her small hands immediately clutching the closest pillow and continuing with her slumber. Troy sighed and crawled in next to her, easing the duvet over her small body as well as his larger one. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her petite frame and allowed her to place her head in his neck again. He took a deep breath before falling asleep to what he thought was joining his wife in dream land.

However as soon as his steady breaths started, his stone hard chest easing up and down peacefully, Gabriella opened her eyes.

She kissed his neck softly and cuddled further into his strong embrace, not believing how she could be in this position right now. She had the hottest guy in the world, he was her freaking husband, and they had a beautiful child together. Women like her only dream of things like this happening. She closed her eyes peacefully and felt as a single tear rolled down her face. Random epiphanies like this one could happen at any moment and she loved when they did, it just made her appreciate more. If this is what she got, then she would savor every moment of it.

…

"D-Did I…" She breathed deeply, her tight clutch easing on the soft material of the bed spread. "Did I mention…" She took a deep breath. "That I love Sundays too?"

Gabriella looked over at her nude husband who lay beside her, breathless as well, his chest rising up and down with the glint of sweat.

He turned his head towards her as well, an amused smirk on his face, his eyes still slightly wide though slowly getting back to normal. "That was…the best congratulations present…I have ever gotten..." He gulped back his adrenaline before rolling over on his side and scooping Gabriella to his body so her back was pressed against his chest.

She giggled giddily, turning around in his arms and wrapping her own arms around his torso. She looked up into his bright blue eyes and grinned cheekily. "You wanna take a shower?"

He cocked an eyebrow and pretended to contemplate his decision. "Hm…are you suggesting round two?"

She shrugged playfully before suddenly jumping out of his arms and bounding towards the bathroom. "Only if you can catch me before I lock the door!"

He leapt up as well and sprinted after her, catching the door just as she was about to close it. He grabbed her tiny waist and kissed her roughly. "You got a head start." He said in a low husky voice, his face hovering over hers.

She smirked. "And you still won."

He smirked as well. "I always do."

She narrowed her eyes challengingly, slowly looping her long leg around his and closing the door behind him with her foot. "Or," She eased towards him, pushing him against the closed door. "I let you win."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? You're more devious than I thought."

She shrugged. "You're stating things that I already know Mr. Bolton."

Gabriella trailed her smooth fingers down his chest and abs, stopping just above his waist line tauntingly.

"Tease." He grunted, pulling her body flesh against his.

She giggled with a shake of her head.

Troy rolled his eyes before smashing his lips against hers.

…

"Mom, where do babies come from?"

Gabriella, who was currently at the stove cooking pancakes, looked over at her son who was sitting on the kitchen counter stool. She shot him an amused glance before shrugging. She didn't find that question as big of a deal as most parents did. "The baby makers in…Babies R Us." He was too young for the truth.

"Oh." He shrugged, continuing to color messily on a teenage mutant ninja turtle's notepad.

"Hey buddy, you wanna eat your pancakes in the living room? I'll turn on Power Rangers for you."

Cam instantly shot up, nodding his head eccentrically. "Yeah!"

She giggled and grabbed a plate, placing a pancake on it before handing it to him carefully. "Here." She said handing him the syrup which he took gladly, drowning the small pancake in it before hopping off the counter and running towards the living room. "Be careful Cameron! If you drop anything on my nice furniture you're in big trouble young man!"

"I won't!"

Gabriella shook her head, her hair pulled half back with a clip and her short white sundress hugging her hips nicely.

After grabbing a pancake of her own she followed her son into the living room, tearing off bits of her breakfast and popping the plain fluffiness in her mouth. She gave her son a warm smile as he sat on the couch, his plate on his lap and his tiny legs dangling off the sofa. "You need a fork Camiman, especially since you're plate is drowned with gooey syrup."

He shook his head. "No I do not need a fork."

She sighed, using the remote to turn on the television. "Hold on, let me get you one." After turning on the television, a commercial for some acne solution coming on, she headed back to the kitchen and quickly grabbed a metal fork from the drawer beneath the microwave.

She came back inside and placed the fork on her son's plate. "Here, now don't make a mess."

Cameron rolled his eyes, reluctantly grabbing the fork and digging into his smothered pancake.

"_And we got to chat with the star himself, Troy Bolton!"_

Gabriella's head shot towards the television, that now had a tall gossip news host adorning the screen.

"_After the Laker's memorable victory we got to stay behind and get an exclusive from Troy Bolton himself, the very excited basketball star had much to say about his victory, as well as the support behind his remarkable talent."_

The screen switched and Gabriella felt herself jump with excitement as Troy came on the screen, his hair damp from after a quick shower and wearing basketball sweats. He must've got filmed in an interview last night or something after the game. She sat next to her son who had noticed his father on TV as well.

"Is that daddy? On TV?"

She nooded. "Yeah Cam, it is."

He jumped up, placing his plate of food on the table and standing up, going to stand closer to the television.

They watched with awe and pride as Troy's large grin graced the screen.

"_So, Troy, how does it feel winning the championships?" The female reporter asked, shoving a large microphone in the handsome players face. _

"_It feels pretty damn good, I'm very happy for my team." _

Gabriella squealed and joined her son, standing inches in front of the television as well.

"_How was the journey getting to the biggest game of the season? A lot of hard work, am I right?_

_Troy nodded, his hands in his warm up jacket. "You have no idea, we trained really hard all year and well, I guess it paid off." _

"_I bet! Now that you've won and the seasons over, what will you do in your down time?"_

"_Let's see," He adjusted the strap of his duffel bag on his right shoulder. "I'm looking forward to spending more time with my family. This season I had so many away games and I hated leaving them, so I think I'm ready for a break." _

"_You definitely deserve it!" The reporter giggled girlishly. "Speaking of your family…how are they during basketball season? Supportive?" _

_Troy grinned. "Yes, very much so. They actually came to the game tonight and I'm meeting them after this so we can all go home and get some sleep." _

_The reporter giggled again and nodded before putting on a thoughtful face. It was her job to ask questions and she wanted all the answers and material she could get. "You have…one young boy, right?" _

_Troy smiled. "Yeah, his name's Cameron and he's three years old." _

Cameron screamed obnoxiously, pointing towards the TV and nudging his mother. "Dadda's talking about me! Me!"

Gabriella giggled, ruffling his dark hair.

"_Three years old…" The reporter sighed animatedly. "Must be a handful right?" _

_Troy chuckled. "Sometimes, but that's kids for you. I love him though, he's the best little guy in the world." _

"_Do you want him to follow in your footsteps and play basketball?" _

_Troy took a moment to think about his answer before smiling sincerely. "I want him to do what makes him happy. And when he's older, if basketball makes him happy, then I won't be complaining." _

_The reporter chuckled again. "I see. And your wife? What role does she play in your hectic life?" _

Gabriella did exactly what Cameron did, she squealed and jumped with excitement.

_Troy looked down with a bashful smile before looking back up at the reporter. "My wife is legitimately my other half." He said with a chuckle. "She's everything I'm not and when I'm tired or worn out from practice she always knows what to do to make me feel better. Plus she's an amazing mother, counting onto her job as a teacher, when I'm not home she takes care of our son all by herself and I love her for everything that she does." _

Gabriella's grin was so big that she swore her face was about to break.

"_Your wife seems to be a big part of your life, Troy." The reporter inched the microphone closer to his face. "How did you guys meet?"_

_Troy smirked, running a hand through his damp hair. "We actually met in high school and fate brought us back together years later, so I'm very grateful for that." _

_The reporter seemed interested in this information. "That's so funny, so you guys were high school sweethearts?" _

_His blue eyes sparkled as he talked about his significant other. "Yeah, I guess we were." _

"_Hm, so she knew the old Troy? The one before all the success and the Lakers deal? _

_He chuckled. "You got that right. And that's why I'm the luckiest man in the world." _

"_There's no drama there at all right? Do you guys fight a lot?" _

_He paused for a moment, giving the reporter a blank face before shaking his head. Troy seemed irritated by this question. "Nope." He said bluntly, glancing over at the fans who were calling his name. He wasn't going to give this gossip reporter the satisfaction. "My family is incredible." He smiled one last time into the camera before gesturing towards the numerous fans that were going crazy over him. "I have to go, have a good one." _

_He then turned and headed for the crowd of people, a large grin evident on his face as he began to sign autographs. _

_The male reporter from before came back onto the screen solo. "There you have it Laker fans. Troy Bolton claims to have the perfect life, but is it really so perfect? We can only hope so. I'm Frank Kensington, and you're watching The Scoop." _

Gabriella smiled with amusement and switched the channel to cartoons, glancing down at her excited son and gesturing towards his uneaten pancake. "Alright, daddy's not on the TV anymore so finish your breakfast."

The young Bolton glanced at his food and shook his head. "I can't eat now momma! You're crazy!" He then dashed off towards the stairs, probably going to find his father and ramble about the interview he had just seen.

Gabriella giggled and plopped down onto the couch, grabbing her son's plate and dipping her naked pancake in his excess syrup.

There was no such thing as perfect and she knew that, but in Gabriella's eyes her family was just that.

Popping the piece of her pancake into her mouth she laughed quietly as she heard Cameron screaming excitedly upstairs.

Yup. Perfect.

…

"Alright hotshot, get your butt up so we can head out."

Cameron groaned, dragging himself off the couch and walking into the hallway. "I don't wanna go to the store, I wanna watch TV."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I will not let you rot on the couch all day young man, you're coming with your father and I to the grocery store and you will stop your whining."

As Cameron pouted and trudged into the hall closet Troy snickered from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and digging his face into her soft curls. "I love when you're all mean mommy on him."

She scoffed, turning her head to look at him. "Maybe I wouldn't always have to be the bad cop if you'd step up more."

He rolled his eyes, kissing her head chastely. "One of us has to be the fun one, and it sure as hell is going to be me."

She giggled, shaking her head. "Whatever you say."

Just then Cameron walked out of the hall closet, coming to stand in front of his parents with a pout. "There, I'm ready." He said in his sneakers and light jacket.

Troy gave his son a pointed look. "Oh lighten up Cam, we're going to the grocery store, not a funeral."

The little boy shook his head and followed his parents to the door. "Hey!" He squealed as his father shoved him playfully. As Troy snickered and shrugged at his wife who gave him a curious look, Cam used his little arms to push his father's legs as hard as he could.

Once Gabriella was out the door Troy turned around towards his son and shook his head. "Bulk up dude, I didn't even feel that."

Cameron narrowed his eyes and shot his father daggers, crossing his little arms and stomping out of the house.

"Awh, come on buddy it was just a joke!" Troy laughed with amusement and locked the front door behind him.

…

"Gabs, you don't even know if you're pregnant yet, why are you buying so many?"

She scoffed, dropping one more pregnancy test into their basket. "_Because_," She continued to push the cart down the aisle. Looking around to see if anyone was watching she turned towards her husband. "You know…we've been…a lot, and well…"

He shot her an amused smirk and shook his head at her rising blush. "Whatever you say honey."

Gabriella bit her lip and shot him a flustered look, leaning over the cart as she pushed it and skimmed the snacks aisle. She looked down at her son who sat in the cart looking up at her. "Any requests buddy?"

He looked around the aisle and stood up in the cart, holding the side of it for support. "COOKIES!" He pointed excitedly.

Gabriella giggled at her over exuberant son, grabbing a box of his favorite chocolate chip cookies and handing them to him.

Cam placed the box at his feet before popping back up to point out other snacks.

"Honey, you can't have the whole store, just pick one more."

He huffed, pouting cutely before pointing less excitedly at a bag of gummy worms.

She shook her head and got the neon worms for him, ruffling his dark hair in the process.

"You didn't ask me if I wanted anything specific…" Troy pouted beside her, teetering on his heels cutely.

Gabriella cocked an eyebrow before rolling her eyes and leaning on her side against the cart. "Oh, I'm sorry baby. Would you like anything special?" She asked humorously.

He grinned happily and nodded. Taking a step closer to her, he placed his hand on her waist and pulled her tight against his chest. "Break me off a piece of yo-"

"POPTARTS!"

They looked over at their son who was reaching for a box of cinnamon brown sugar pop tarts. Troy released his wife before flicking Cameron on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined, rubbing his dark hair.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Dude, you are the worst wing man ever."

Cameron put on a puzzled look. "What's a wing man?"

He shared an amused look with Gabriella before turning back towards his son. "It's a guy who likes buffalo wings."

Cam scrunched his face cutely. "But I like wings!"

Both parents laughed.

**Sorry guys, this was kind of just a filler. I was tired of not updating. I kind of had nothing to update lol. Writers blooockkkk suuuuuuuckss. **


	9. Over Again

Hold on Tight 2

9. Over Again

**6 months later**

Gabriella waddled over to the pantry, flinging the doors open hungrily before scanning the shelves of food. "Come on…" She whined, not finding what she was looking for.

"AHA!"

She whipped around, a messy bun holding her dark locks.

"I found you." Troy said accusingly, walking over to her and cocking a tired eyebrow. "Gabs, didn't you just eat like a pound of chicken earlier? You're still hungry?"

She narrowed her deep chocolate eyes, a reflexive hand resting on her large stomach. "Excuse me, but I happen to be feeding two, thank you very much." She huffed and pushed past him, heading for the stainless steel refrigerator. "You'd think I would get a little more support, but nooooo." She ripped open the fridge doors. "What do I get?" She rambled. "I get called fat." She turned to her amused husband, not finding humor in the situation. "Thanks a lot, oh dear husband of mine. I hope you go die."

Troy watched with a smirk as she rummaged through the contents of their refrigerator. "Baby…it's past midnight…"

She emerged from the fridge with a plastic tupper wear container. "I swear Troy, if you don't shut your stupid mouth I'm going to go all crazy pregnant woman on you."

He cringed back slightly, chuckling nervously. "Well…" He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm just gonna go back to bed, you just come on up whenever you're ready."

Gabriella ignored her husband as she closed the fridge and opened the tupper wear, gazing at the leftovers with hunger.

Troy just walked backwards towards the hall and went back upstairs, stopping abruptly in his tracks when he found his son standing tiredly outside his bedroom door, rubbing his eyes with exhaustion.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

Cam just squinted at his father. "I heard Momma getting all loud, what's she doing?"

Troy sighed, placing a hand on his sons shoulder and leading him back inside the little boy's bedroom. "Buddy, if you ever meet a girl when you're older that you want to marry, _never_, and I repeat, _never_, get her pregnant."

Cam looked up at his father with confusion. "Huh? What's pregant?"

Troy chuckled, ruffling his son's matching shaggy hair. "It's what happens to momma's that makes them crazy."

Cam gazed at his father with oblivion for a moment before sighing tiredly. He crawled back into bed. "Hey, Daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Is that why momma is crazy? She's pregant?"

Troy pulled the covers over him and nodded. "Yup."

He nodded his little head, slowly dozing off to sleep. "I hope she doesn't stay pregant too long…"

"Me too, Camiman." Troy smiled with amusement, brushing the hair out of his sons face. "Get some sleep," He whispered, standing upright. "Love you dude." He walked over to the door, sending one last glance at his now asleep son before shutting it quietly.

"Oh no."

Troy whipped around to find Gabriella standing in the hallway, her face scrunched up as if she were about to cry.

"I woke him up, didn't I?" She whispered miserably, placing a hand over her mouth as tears sprang out of her eyes.

Troy sighed, knowing it was the hormones talking. He walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist. "It's okay baby, he's asleep now."

She sniffled against his neck. "I'm such a bad mother." She weeped. "How am I going to have another child if I wake up my own sleeping son? I'm so horrible!"

He shook his head with amusement, kissing her head. "You're not a bad mother."

"Yes I am!"

Troy chuckled silently. "No you're not baby, let's just go back to sleep, okay?"

Her cries subsided and she pulled back, looking up at him innocently and nodding her head. "Okay." She said in a quiet voice.

Troy leaned down and kissed her before placing an arm around her waist and leading her back to the bedroom.

Once they were comfortably back in bed, Gabriella on her side and Troy dozing off behind her, the quiet refilled the darkness.

"Troy?" She whispered, breaking the silence.

He groaned silently. "Yes dear?"

"I want a glass of water."

Oh hell.

…

"Dude, I can't take this. It's been six freaking months and she's driving me even crazier than the first time. I mean, with Cam she wasn't really that bad."

Chad chuckled, watching his now barely walking son pick out pieces of grass. "I feel for you man, pregnant chicks are the worst."

Troy sighed, running a tired hand down his face. "It's okay though, just four more months. We're almost there."

The afro-haired male nodded. "Yup, just think of the bright side."

"Right." He nodded and smiled as Cam swung across the monkey bars. "So, anything new with Taylor?"

Chad shrugged. "Nah, now that Jordan's not as difficult she seems more relaxed. She was really excited about having lunch with Gabs today."

"Yeah, Ella was going on about how they needed some 'girl time' or whatever that is."

Chad chuckled, "That's exactly what Tay said."

They both laughed, two dads watching their children play.

"Anyway, I have to pick up Gabs at like," Troy glanced at his wrist watch. "Now, actually. So let's get the boys and go."

Chad nodded, leaning down to scoop up his son. "Time to go J man."

Meanwhile Troy walked over to the playground where Cam was happily playing on the jungle jim. "Yo kid, time to go pick up mom."

Cam groaned, jumping off the playset. "She's not gonna act all pregant is she? Cause momma's no fun when she's crazy."

Troy snickered, placing a hand on his sons head and leading him towards the car. "Let's cross our fingers."

…

"Hello ladies," Chad sat next to his wife and kissed her cheek.

"Ooo gimmie!" Taylor grinned, gently grabbing her baby boy from her husband's arms and cradling him in her arms. "Hi honey, did you have fun at the park?"

The baby just spurted his spit.

"Alrighty then."

Cam ran up to the table and looked up at his mother. "Hi momma, are you still pregant?"

She giggled, her mouth full. "Mhm."

He pouted, placing his head on her legs. "Rats."

"Hi baby," Troy strolled over and kissed Gabriella's forehead, sending furrowed eyebrows to his son before sitting down beside his wife. "What's up with you bud?"

Cam groaned. "Momma's still pregant."

As Gabriella gulped down her food and looked between her two boys with curious confusion, Troy just snickered. "Yeah buddy, she's still pregnant."

"Babe," Gabriella questioned Troy. "Why is our son saying 'pregant'? And why does he think it's a bad thing?"

He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "You know, kids these days. They say the craziest things."

She nodded slowly. "Right…"

"Well!" Chad cut in, saving his best friend and earning a grateful glance from his former captain. "I'm starving, what about you man?"

Troy nodded. "Totally starving." He grabbed a menu and nudged his son. "Hey Cam the man, do you want anything?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Are you sure buddy?" Gabriella stroked his dark hair. "You'll be hungry later."

Cam shook his head. "Dadda got me icecream before."

Troy's eyes widened as Gabriella narrowed her own dark chocolate ones. She zeroed in on her guilty looking husband. "You got him icecream at the park?" She asked in a low voice.

Cam gasped. "Oh! I wasn't supposed to tell you momma!"

As Troy clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, Gabriella glared at him incredulously. "Didn't I tell you_ not_ to get him icecream at the park? He needs to cut down on the sugar. Troy, he had icecream yesterday!"

He sighed, shrugging meekly. "Gabs, he's a kid, icecream is a daily thing for him."

She scoffed sarcastically, turning back to her large plate of almost all eaten food. "Fine, you know what Troy?" She quickly stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth and gulped it down harshly. "If you want our son to get unhealthy and die then go ahead, feed him icecream every single day. It's on you."

Troy gulped. "Baby, don't you think it's a little too much to say he's going to die from icecream?"

His eyes widened and he instantly regretted what he said. She dropped her spoon, making a loud clank on her plate. "_Excuse me?" _She spat, turning towards him. "Are you saying I'm over exaggerating?"

He cringed back slightly, sending SOS' to his friends sitting across from them with amused expressions. "What?" He scoffed. "Of course not baby, I would never say that." He gave her his most innocent face. "I love you and you're perfect."

Her eyes only narrowed further. She abruptly stood up and grabbed her sons hand. "I want to go home, we're getting in the car." She walked away with her son.

Troy groaned and stood up as well. "Four more freaking months."

Taylor giggled. "Just say sorry, Troy. Just say sorry like a billion times."

"Hang in there, dude."

Troy sighed. "Thanks guys." He went after his family.

**Hey guys, I know nothing really interesting happened in this chapter, but it was kind of bullshitted. I was so irked that I hadn't updated this story in so long so I made it my first priority, even though honestly I want to be working on other things. Unfortunately, the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. I know, I'm sad about it. But I'm looking towards the future! And I know I said there was going to be drama in this story and I'm very sorry if I didn't deliver but I feel like there's nothing really that can be added to this. So I've decided to end it while it's good! I just couldn't keep it hanging and so I'm going to write a conclusion chapter and that's that, so it can be out of the way. Anyway, I truly am sorry if I've let down anyone. Please review, tell me how you feel?**


End file.
